Fresh From The Fight
by Jura
Summary: Kenshin's the captain of his university kendo team, but he's appalled when the new girl gets a girl's team? But new feelings come out between the teams.
1. A What Team!

**Fresh From The Fight**

Himura Kenshin sank lower into his Lazy-Boy, propping his feet on the wooden coffee table as he flipped through t.v channels.

"Ugh, nothing," he muttered after settling for the fishing channel.

When Kenshin graduated from high school and was heading for university he was expecting a challenge. After all, parents, teachers, and everyone else in between always blew up the university subject. Saying the workload was stressful and blah blah blah. Kenshin had no problems with any aspect of university. In fact many considered him to be the 'perfect guy' which warranted him many female admirers. He was the captain of the kendo team, had one of the top averages in his school, and what girl wouldn't swoon at his good looks and silky crimson hair.

And today was like any other Saturday, him alone in his dorm, doors locked for fear of stampedes of girls, homework already done, and overcome by complete and utter boredom.

_Jeez, you'd think a guy would have no trouble trying to find something to do with his spare time around here. _

Kenshin impatiently turned off the t.v and threw the remote onto the coffee table. At least tomorrow he'd have kendo practice to distract him for a few hours. He trudged over to the kitchen and picked out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice. After drinking the last drop he washed and dried the cup and replaced it in the cupboard, one of his symptoms of boredom.

He took a look at the clock on the microwave, it read 2:13. _Maybe a walk would nice right about now…_

Kenshin glanced toward the door and remembered his interesting experience a few months ago. A group freshman girls he had seen in the halls a few times during class were apparently waiting outside his door until he opened it just so they could take a few pictures and all confess their undying love or him and groupie stuff like that. That little encounter ended with Kenshin being left with only tatters of the t-shirt he originally had on and sore spots on his head where a few strands of hair had been ripped out as souvenirs.

He now looked down at his favourite black t-shirt and pair of stone blue jeans he wore and decided that he'd be damned if those girls were going to pull a stunt like that again. So cautiously and quietly Kenshin inched to his door and slowly unlocked the locks and opened it just so he could barely see into the hall.

_Hmm, no sounds of prissy giggling and smell of heavy perfumes. _

Ever so carefully Kenshin opened the door and stepped out into the lonesome hall and locked the door behind him. With his godlike speed he was famed for that helped get him into the kendo club, Kenshin ran down the hall but froze when he heard female voices nearing him. Without wanting to find out if they were his fan girls he looked for the quickest way out. As he considered his options he finally decided on jumping out an open window that landed him in the Tokyo Meiji University's front courtyard.

After recovering from landing on the hedge of bushes and the many odd looks he got from fellow students, Kenshin was greeted by his fellow kendo team member.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

A boy with the same build as Kenshin, only a little shorter, younger, and with dark chestnut hair wearing a muted aqua t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants ran up to him.

Kenshin spun around, "Soujiro?"

The boy stopped in front of Kenshin while he took a few moments to catch his breath, "Kenshin, surprised to see you out of your dorm."

Kenshin picked out a stray twig from his hair, "Yeah,"

Soujiro quickly dismissed the idle talk. "Well? Did you hear the news?"

_News?_ Kenshin rolled his eyes at meaningless gossip. "Soujiro, you know I don't care for gossip."

"Yeah, but it has to do with kendo," Soujiro tempted.

"Kendo?" Kenshin's ears perked up. "What's happening with kendo?"

Soujiro made sure no one was eavesdropping around them and lowered his voice, "Well not exactly our kendo."

Kenshin gave a confused look, "What do you mean _our _kendo? There has only been _our_ kendo."

Soujiro smirked and shook his head in a serious manner, "Not anymore. There is now officially a _Girl's Kendo Club._"

"ORO!"

In the entire and prestigious history of Tokyo Meiji University, that happened to go back many years, there has never been a _girls _kendo club, there has only been a champion boy's team. As a matter of fact girl physical activities were still relatively new to TMU, and to allow them to invade the ancient and much preserved kendo sport that traditionally was only suitable for males was unheard of.

"What do you mean a _GIRLS _kendo club! There has never been a breech in TMU's kendo programs! The school has always managed to postpone the introducing a girl's team!" raved Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Shut up!" snapped Soujiro. "Look, I thought you should know first because you're the kendo captain and you've done a lot for the team. Just try to keep this quiet until the school officially announces it."

Kenshin nodded, "Yeah you're right. Look around up the team and tell them to meet me in my dorm in half an hour. We'll talk about it then."

"Right," and with that Soujiro started to head off in the opposite direction.

"Soujiro?" called Kenshin.

Soujiro stopped and looked back.

"Who was the girl that pushed for the team?"

Soujiro smiled, " The new girl, Kamiya Kaoru."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! Well this is another one of my Rurouni Kenshin fics from my messed up little brain that is currently throbbing from a migraine, but never fear, a new chapter is near! Hehe that rhymed. Well yeah I'm quiet pleased how this story's plot unfolded in my head and it holds much promise. So remember proper manners; read and review and watch for updates. Many thanks in advance to all who _do_ review. Well yeah...Toodles Everyone! 


	2. Observe The Enemy

Half an hour later Kenshin's room was filled with university males, all chatting anxiously. As the last few stragglers finally poured in Kenshin stood up from his seat on the crowded couch. The room was silenced as he began to speak.

"I assume by now everyone is aware of why this urgent meeting was called?"

Kenshin was answered by a simultaneous nodding of heads and sighed as he continued.

"Soujiro was the first to bring to my attention that a certain Kamiya Kaoru, a new student, has finally put enough pressure on the administration to start a _girl's _kendo team."

There was a hiss throughout the room.

"This of course is of course, very troubling. Never in the history of this school as a girl ever practiced kendo. Only occasionally has a girl ever petitioned for a girl's kendo team, but thankfully the administration has been able to silence them over the years. But now we see this _thorn, _once only an irritation is now potentially lethal."

Kenshin's room erupted in protests and yells.

"This is an outrage!"

"We cannot allow this!"

But they were hushed when Kenshin held up his hand. "It seems my fellow teammates that this girl's team is already underway and it is too late for us to cancel. Our only option now is to make out first move. Any suggestions? Aoshi?"

Everyone in the room looked to the tall figure standing against the wall in the corner. His raven bangs were shading his face and his arms were crossed and wore a charcoal gray ribbed long sleeve shirt and black jeans. He stood up straight, put his hands in his pockets and walked to Kenshin.

He spoke in a low voice, "The best way to combat your opponent is to first study them."

Soujiro now beside the two young men smirked at the typical Aoshi statement, "Spoken like a true student of kendo. So, what should we actually do iceman?"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Soujiro. _Damn that kid for starting the stupid nickname._ "A small group of us should go approach the lead members of the girl's team. Just talk for little bit."

Kenshin decided that would probably the best and most sensible plan of action go figure it would be from Aoshi. "Good. Me, Aoshi, and Soujiro will go."

Someone in the small crowd spoke up, "Hey! How come the kid gets to go?"

Soujiro turned in the direction of the voice, unsure of who exactly said it. "Because! After Kenshin and Aoshi, I am third in command. So don't question my skill or authority!"

Soujiro's intimidating come back silenced the room. Among the ranks, no one could say that Soujiro didn't make up for his age or height with his skill. He was just under Kenshin and Aoshi's skill level.

Kenshin was the first to speak up, "So no more objections to my choosing?"

There was no answer.

"Good now will everyone else is free to return to your weekend. I trust that no one will make a scene about this particular issue. If we are going to approach this we are going to do it by my rules. Now team, don't forget about our practice tomorrow."

The room emptied and only Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro were left.

"So anyone know where to find this Kamiya Kaoru?" asked Soujiro.

Aoshi rolled his eyes, "Where do you think squirt? The kendo room."

"Hey don't call me _squirt_, Shinomori!" cried Soujiro who jumped out at Aoshi. But he was calmly stopped by the large hand now against his forehead holding him at Aoshi's arm length.

"Don't call me _iceman, _squirt then we won't have any problems," replied Aoshi as he removed his hand from Soujiro's head.

Kenshin sighed weakly "This isn't exactly the time you two. Now are you coming with me or what?"

Kenshin opened the door and allowed a mellow Aoshi and a flaming Soujiro out first as they all made their way to the kendo room.

"Hee YA!"

A figure dressed in kendo attire fellow to the floor with her victorious opponent standing over her. She threw off her kendo mask and was breathing heavily revealing her long midnight braid with eyes to match.

"Good match Kaoru," she said.

Her opponent too removed her mask and dropped it to the hardwood floor, "You too Misao." The girl had her hair put in a ribbon and was too breathing heavily.

Kaoru offered her hand to Misao who smiled as she was assisted to her feet. Both girls picked up their masks and placed them on the long table against the wall and hung up their own bokken, or wooden swords, on the wall.

"So how many girls do you think will actually come to try out?" asked Misao as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"I'm not really sure. But because the boy's team is really successful and well known around the school I think we'll get a fair amount," Kaoru replied.

Just then Kaoru sensed another presence enter the room and turned to the doors to see three young men approaching.

_Great, the welcoming committee. _

Kaoru and Misao sized them up as they walked up to them in the middle of the kendo room.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" said the red head extending his hand. "I'm-,"

"Himura Kenshin," finished Kaoru as she shook his hand. "Captain of the school's kendo team."

Kaoru made sure before she started her kendo team that she was aware of the all of her male counterparts. She'd also heard of Himura Kenshin's remarkable skill with a sword and how he's lead the boy's team to numerous championships among the universities.

Kenshin was amused that she was actually smart enough to take the responsible precautions of making herself aware of the boy's team. Especially since she would be receiving a fair amount of heat from them.

"Miss Kaoru, this are my fellow teammates, Shinomori Aoshi and Seta Soujiro," said Kenshin.

"And this is my teammate, Makimachi Misao," added Kaoru.

Everyone took time to shake hands as a professional courtesy. Misao offered her hand to Aoshi and as he took it they both felt a funny feeling stir inside. Almost like sudden flurry of butterflies rise up in your stomach. But of course Aoshi was much better at hiding his emotions then Misao.

"Hello," he said, his blue gray eyes still locked on her.

But Misao was speechless and struggled to put words together. _Misao! Say something you dope! _

"Ugh…hey," and that was all that she could muster.

The two were still weakly shaking hands after everyone else was done with introductions. Only until Aoshi got a sharp jab in the ribs by Soujiro did he quickly let go of Misao's hand and regain his fridge composure and Misao immediately put her hands behind her back and turned a flushing red.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Kaoru as she walked back towards the table to for a drink of water.

"Well I was hoping that we could discuss the issue of your girl's kendo team," said Kenshin.

Kaoru had her back turned to him as she discreetly shook her head and smirked. She took a long drink from her water bottle before replying. _Does he really think I'm an idiot?_

Kaoru walked back to her original spot amongst the group, "I don't really see what there is to discuss Mr. Himura. This school didn't have a girl's kendo team and now it does."

Kenshin already knew that dealing with Kaoru wasn't going to be easy. So far Kenshin sensed that she was stubborn.

"Yes, but I'm sure you're aware that the boy's kendo team was the pride of this school and now by having a girl's team the school's funds towards the kendo program will now be split in half."

Kaoru mentally rolled her eyes. "Look Mr. Himura as much as I would like to stay here in these sweaty clothes and play politics with you I probably should go get myself settled in my dorm and prepare tomorrow's try outs. So when you're ready to actually approach me with you're real thoughts and feelings towards me and my kendo team then I suggest you come talk to me then. But I will not be intimidated by a bunch of arrogant boys like yourselves."

Kaoru started to walk towards the doors and Misao followed behind her.

"I suggest you get used to their being a girl's team Mr. Himura, because I'm not going anywhere."

The girls walked out of the room and both burst out laughing as they walked to their dorm.

Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro were left silent in the room looking in the direction Kaoru and Misao left.

"Well I guess this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought," said Aoshi.

Kenshin growled inwardly, "She's sly, headstrong, and sarcastic, so definitely not."

Soujiro took his turn to poke at Aoshi, "So Shinomori, just how come you were ogling at that Misao girl?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" replied Aoshi calmly.

Soujiro smiled knowingly, "Yeah what ever iceman."

"Shut up squirt."

"HEY! Don't call me squirt!"

While Aoshi and Soujiro went at it, Kenshin remained still. He observed his opponent and realized that she wasn't to be made a fool.

This is going to be more difficult then I thought. Especially with a girl like that.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciated them very much. I hope you guys like the chapter. I am going to put some AoshixMisao in this fic. And lucky for you guys and not so luck for me I have the chicken pox so I'll have lots of time to write. Oh well I like to write. So thanks everyone and don't forget proper manners! 


	3. Help or Assistance?

Kaoru and Misao were now busy chatting in the halls on the way to their dorm.

"I can't believe you actually said that to Himura!" said Misao as she and Kaoru proceeded into their room.

The walls were painted a misty blue with various pictures hung up on the wall. The living room had a relatively plain area rug covering the hardwood floors with a small couch and chair and a good quality t.v. To the right would lead you to their shared bedroom and washroom and the left would be the kitchen space.

Kaoru closed the door behind them and started shedding her kendo clothes on the floor as she walked to the washroom. Misao also took off her clothes and gathered up Kaoru's from the floor and threw them into their bedroom hamper.

"Well, I can't believe the way you totally flirted with that Shinomori guy," replied Kaoru as she stepped into her shower.

Misao took a seat on the couch, only in her plain white bra and underwear, and flipped on the t.v. "I did not flirt Kaoru!"

Kaoru took on a mocking parental tone, "Now Misao, there's no need to be afraid of your emotions. You should just go tell this Shinomori character how you feel."

Misao sighed annoyed, "I did not flirt." She started to trail off, "I merely was…"

With only a towel on, Kaoru walked passed Misao in the living room and into their bedroom looking for something to wear. "Attracted to his appealing physique and handsome features," she finished.

Misao growled but couldn't help but be amused at Kaoru's truthful statement, "So?"

Kaoru reappeared beside Misao; her hair tied up in messy ponytail wearing a pair of gray shorts and a big t-shirt to match. Her typical I-don't-care-because-its-the-weekend clothes.

"Look just try not to get too lovesick for him, after all he is part of the boy's team. And go have a shower now, I don't think your prince charming would appreciate if you smelt like sweat."

Misao stood up and playfully threw the couch pillow at Kaoru and headed for the washroom.

Kenshin was busy sitting at his small square kitchen table with Aoshi while Soujiro was rummaging through his fridge.

"So are you going to talk to her?" asked Aoshi, rocking on his wooden chair.

Kenshin had his arms folding staring at a crumb on the table. "I don't know," he said sternly.

"Well if we don't get around to talking you could always send in Aoshi to go charm what's her name, Misao," chimed in Soujiro as he topped open a Coke from the fridge.

"Or we could get Sagara to go get you drunk and send you into the girl's change room," offered Aoshi.

Soujiro glared at Aoshi as he took a seat.

"The way I see it," said Kenshin finally looking up from his crumb. "Approaching the girls like we did today won't give us any results."

Soujiro burped. "So what are we supposed to do? Their tryouts are tomorrow."

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kenshin's head, "That's it! Tomorrow we'll show up at the tryouts and have some _friendly_ competition. We'll act like we really support this team and offer lots of help and hopefully Kamiya Kaoru will get so annoyed with our 'help' that she'll give up."

Aoshi smirked and Soujiro nodded his head in approval. Kenshin sat back in his chair quite pleased with himself, "Good. So get your kendo equipment ready guys, tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

Unexpectedly the door was flung open and in walked Sanosuke, in all of his drunken glory. "Hey guys!" He nearly tripped over himself and landed smack on the floor if Kenshin didn't grab his roommate and push him onto the Lazy-Boy. The others looked on with mild interest; this was Sano's usual Saturday tradition.

Kenshin watched shaking his head, as Sano roll his head back and close his eyes as he dozed off. "Damn Sano. Its not even five."

The next day Kaoru was awoken by the unwelcome sound of her alarm clock that was standing on the nightstand in between her and Misao's beds. She first yawned and stretched lazily before silencing the accursed thing. She sat up, her eyes still drowsy and looked to the Misao sleeping in the small bed next to hers with a pillow over her head.

Almost mechanically Kaoru moved above Misao and ripped the pillow from her grip and gave Misao a few good whacks over the head.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" cried Misao.

Kaoru yawned again and dropped the pillow on the floor and practically sleepwalked to the washroom. "Hurry up Misao…today's tryouts."

Back on the other side of the university Kenshin was already up and dressing in his kendo attire while buttering toast for himself and Sano, who was still snoring where he dropped.

After Kenshin finished his slice of toast and drank down his cup of orange juice, he walked over to the living room and smacked Sano upside the head and grabbed his cell and dialed Aoshi's.

"Ugh…Kenshin?" mumbled Sano as he started to wake. "What's going on?"

Kenshin ignored him for a moment when Aoshi finally picked up, "Aoshi?"

"Yeah Kenshin. Me and the squirt are ready to go," said Aoshi.

Kenshin heard Soujiro in the background, "Hey! What did I say about calling me squirt!"

"Okay, meet me at my room in a few minutes. I need to take care of Sano," said Kenshin eyeing Sano as he stumbled over to the kitchen in search of food.

Aoshi groaned, "Can't you call Megumi? After all she is his girlfriend."

"See you guys soon," and with that Kenshin ended the call.

He walked over to Sano, "Sano?"

Sano looked up with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, "Hmm?"

"I have to go out for a while and I'll call Megumi to come by and take care of you."

Kenshin looked through his cell's phone book until he saw Megumi and dialed her.

"Hello?" said a smooth voice.

"Hey Megumi? It's Kenshin."

"Oh hey Kenshin. What's up?"

"Well look I have some stuff to take care of and you know yesterday was Saturday…"

Megumi sighed, "Ugh, I've been telling him to stop drinking like that on the weekend. Okay Kenshin, I'll be right over. Just leave the door unlocked."

"Right. Thanks Megumi. Bye."

"Bye."

Kenshin turned his cell phone off and set it on the coffee table. "Alright, see you later Sano. And try not to give Megumi a hard time."

Sano simply waved while gulping down his glass of juice. Kenshin opened the door and found Aoshi and Soujiro walking towards him from down the hall. He made sure the door was left unlocked when he shut it.

"Ready to go?" asked Soujiro.

"Yeah. Come on, we better hurry," said Kenshin as he led the way to the kendo room.

Though it was only 8:00am the kendo room was starting to get a fair amount of girls coming in.

"Hi…Hello…Thanks for coming." Kaoru greeted everyone who came in. The tryouts were going to start in a few minutes and she was eager to get going.

Misao directed the girls to line up against the wall as she set out a few mats for safety. Kaoru took a glance at the clock on the wall, 8:05. She let in the last small group of girls in the room and was about to close the doors when she saw three familiar faces nearing.

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips together. She met eyes with Kenshin. _Damn you Himura, what he hell could you want now?_

They stopped in front of Kaoru who was blocking their entrance.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru," greeted Kenshin politely.

"Morning," replied Kaoru with a deadly look in her eyes.

Aoshi, being as tall as he was, managed to glance in the room over Kaoru. He surveyed the varied collection of girls, some of which he was already acquainted with. Misao noticed Kaoru was occupied with someone at the doors and was curious to see who it was. The corner of Aoshi's mouth lifted a little to form something barely noticeable as a smile as his eyes settle on Misao. Misao gave a little gasp and her cheeks turned red. She nervously raised her hand in a wave and gave a quick smile before walking out of his sight.

"What are you doing here Himura?" questioned Kaoru.

Kenshin was amused by her threatening tone, "Well Miss Kaoru, I thought you'd like some assistance with today's tryouts."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about you and your team not going anywhere so I thought that I might as well embrace this then try to fight it in vain."

Kaoru took a moment to think about what he said. "I don't believe you. But if you really want to assist with this tryout, I suppose you and your friends can help Misao and me." She stepped aside to let them enter.

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you very much Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru closed the doors and followed behind Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro. _So he thinks he can mess up my tryouts? Well we'll just see about that…_

* * *

A/N: So you guys like it? I'm quite pleased with it. Okay so I guess there is going to be a little SanoxMegumi in this too, but just a little. Oh and Sano's not on the kendo team. And I got a question about their ages, well I guess around the same as they are in the anime. Sorry but I'm not going to list them. So I guess their old enough to be in university so...yeah. Well the next chapter will be out tomorrow. So review and thanks everyone! Toodles! 


	4. Friendly Competition

"Okay girls!"

Kaoru silenced the chattering of the many girls lined up against the wall. She held her bokken across her shoulder. Kenshin and the others stood off to the side as she continued.

"You'll all here to try out for the newly established _girl's _kendo team," she put particular emphasis on _girl's_ and glanced over to Kenshin. She could tell he noticed from the way he slightly narrowed his eyes and smirked in amusement.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, and this is my second in command, Makimachi Misao," she gestured to Misao who smiled at the crowd of listening girls. "And we will be decided who makes the cuts today. The tryouts will go as follows, first for your amusement me and my associates will engage in some friendly competition and show you a few basic moves. Then one at a time you will come up and challenge either Misao or me. Tomorrow a list will be posted with the names of those who will join us at Monday's practice.

"Misao, will you show the girls some primary attack and defense moves?"

Misao walked to the center of the room as Kaoru walked off to the side.

"Right. I just want everyone to pretend they're holding a bokken in front of them," she said as she held out her actual bokken. The girls did as they were told and Misao was satisfied for the most part. "Now we'll start with simple attack moves. I'll show you the move first then together you will do the same. One! Two!"

Misao went on to showing the girls various moves and they all mimicked her, or at least attempted to. Aoshi watched her with interest, but he wasn't exactly paying attention to the lesson…

Soujiro, Kenshin and Kaoru were busy examining the few girls who actually showed some potential. Kaoru noted a couple who were for sure making the cut and Misao soon finished up with her quick lesson and returned to Kaoru's side as the girls kept on practicing.

"So Himura, think you're ready for a _friendly _match?" asked Kaoru shaking her bokken at Kenshin.

"If you are Miss Kaoru," he replied sweet as honey.

Kaoru and Kenshin walked out to the center of the room and the crowd of girls erupted in whispers and giggles as they realized that the dashing redhead behind their instructor was the famous Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin and Kaoru put on a facemask and Kenshin took a bokken from the wall.

"Now girl's here's a example of a advanced kendo match. I don't expect most of you to be able to be at this level but please do try to learn something from this match," announced Kaoru to the group.

The two took their stances and gripped their weapons firmly. A hush fell over the room as if the on lookers could sense the tension between the combatants.

You could here the minute hand on the clock tick as if counting down to the fight. _One…two…three! _

Kaoru gave a battle cry and was first to attack. She lunged her bokken at Kenshin's middle, a simple move that Kenshin blocked easily as he side stepped. Kenshin then swung to hit Kaoru's shoulder but she raised her sword and blocked. Each move got more and more intricate and both Kaoru and Kenshin were enjoying themselves immensely.

As the matched progressed past 5 minutes, much more than Kenshin had anticipated, he realized how skilled this girl actually was. For every well-developed attack he had, she too had one to match. But despite how good she was performing now, Kenshin felt she was somehow holding back, as he was. Perhaps she too was just trying to feel the out the other.

Finally Kenshin managed to break Kaoru's defense and lunged his bokken forward with force but stopped just short of a few inches of her facemask. Kaoru froze in her own attack.

The whole room gasped. Kenshin slowly moved his bokken below Kaoru's facemask and lifted it off sending it to the clattering to the floor. He took off his own mask but still kept his bokken to Kaoru whose expression was not at all like what he expected.

Instead of being upset with her defeat she had a mocking grin across her face. "Didn't think you got me so easy did you Himura?" she stated more than asked.

Kaoru hadn't moved from her final position either and wiggled her bokken. Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise and his face turned red as he looked down to his opponent's bokken. There it was, Kaoru had tapped it against the inner side of Kenshin's right thigh and fair way up at that.

He was speechless. This girl actually had managed to draw with him! Only a select few of his own teammates were able to do that.

Kaoru and him were both breathing heavily and she was first to bow. Kenshin snapped out of little moment of shock and bowed as well.

The whole room started clapping and Kaoru smiled at her crowd. Kenshin studied her. _Perhaps I underestimated her. She can probably best at least half my team if not more… _

Kaoru looked over to Kenshin beaming. "Good match Himura. I was very amused."

Kenshin smiled back at her quickly so it wouldn't look like he was staring at her so blankly. "Yes, it was wasn't it. I'm quite impressed Miss Kaoru. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father taught me," she answered. "Ever since I was a kid."

Misao ran over to Kaoru with a two water bottles in hand, "That was a awesome match you two!"

"Thanks Misao," said Kaoru as she drank the refreshing liquid. "So Himura do you think you'll still be sticking around to help today?" she asked slyly.

Kenshin took a bottle too. "Ah, no I don't think so. I have to get back to my friend who's rather tipsy this morning."

Kaoru walked closer to him and lowered her voice, "Oh well that's too bad. We should do this again sometime soon. Well see you around Himura."

It was then when Kenshin really realized how pleasing Kaoru was to look at. She ran off back to her potential students along with Misao and proceeded with the tryouts. How did he not notice before now her sparkling sapphire eyes or attractive smile?

_Oh jeez Kenshin, snap out of it! _

Kenshin started to walk towards the door with Aoshi and Soujiro following behind him.

"What we're leaving?" asked Soujiro. "But I didn't even get to fight!"

"Don't worry about it. Kenshin's just a little shook up because a girl got the best of him," said Aoshi.

Kenshin glared at him while they passed through the doors, but no before taking one last glance at Kaoru. "Don't be upset with me Aoshi because you didn't get to flirt with Misao."

Aoshi went quiet and Kenshin looked up to his tall friend, "Don't think I don't notice that you stare at her whenever she's in the room."

Soujiro started laughing out loud, "Shinomori, the stone cold lover!"

"Shove it. Both of you," was all that Aoshi could manage to mumble in his slight embarrassment. "Besides Kenshin, if I didn't know any better I'd say by the way you and Kamiya were fighting you were both flirting."

Kenshin finally made it to his room and opened the door and smiled back to Aoshi, "Maybe I was Shinomori, and I sure as hell do it better than you." He stepped into this room and closed the door leaving the others outside in the hall.

Soujiro was a little dumbstruck at the moment, "Did he just say he _was_ flirting with Kaoru?"

Aoshi almost gave slight chuckle and started back his own room silently with Soujiro jumping around him persisting with his unanswered question.

"Shut up squirt."

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry everyone this one came a little later, but it was because my internet was doing something funny. So anyway back to the story, I hope you liked it. This chapter was a bit ify for me, maybe not my very best but my little brain keeps having to keep up with three pairs and how they're gonna interact. This as you can probably tell, is my first story with more than one main pairing. So yeah I hope you liked it, read and review, its only proper manners. Toodles! 


	5. Just A Little Fun

It was about 11:30 now and tryouts were done and over with. Misao and Kaoru were busy in their room, all freshened up, deciding who would be making the cut. They sat on their small beige couch sipping a refreshing juice beverage.

"What about Izumi?" asked Misao as she consulted her clipboard of names and notes. "She might not have much skill yet but I think she has potential."

"Agreed," replied Kaoru. "So now there's only two more spots to fill and six girls."

Misao handed Kaoru the clipboard, "Who do you think?"

Kaoru furrowed her brows as she considered each name trying her best to recall their past performance. "What do you think of Ichigo and…Retasu?"

"Fine. They just need a little work."

"Well that's what practice four times a week will be for." She tossed the clipboard onto the wooden coffee table in front of her.

Misao got up and took her Kaoru's empty cup to the kitchen when she realized the red light from their answering machine was blinking. "Hey we got messages."

Kaoru crawled over to the end of the couch and pressed play on the machine that was sitting on a side table.

_Beep: _

"_Hey Kaoru? Its Himura Kenshin._

Kaoru looked up to Misao in amazement as the message continued.

"_Well I guess you and Misao are still at the tryouts now. I just wanted to say thanks and that, um… I think you guys should really consider Ichigo for the team, she might not have the skill and she is kind of young but she has the determination for the team…_

"A little late now," scoffed Kaoru as she sprawled herself out onto the couch, stretching her sore arm.

"_And well that's pretty much all I call for and, um…maybe if your not doing anything later on this afternoon, maybe you'd like to go get some lunch in town or something. I'm still a little curious about how your dad taught you kendo and all. So yeah, if you want to I'll be waiting at the front of the school in the foyer at noon. See you then…or not. Take care, bye." _

Misao couldn't believe what she heard, "Oh my gosh, he _wants _to see you again! Well are you gonna go?"

"Don't be ridiculous Misao," said Kaoru as she picked up a magazine and pretended to skim through it. _What could he want now? Maybe he really does want to talk about kendo… Oh get a hold of yourself Kaoru. Since when do men actually say what's on their mind when asking a girl to lunch? But still…it couldn't hurt to see…_

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru snapped back to attention and faced Misao.

"You haven't been listening to a thing I've said have you? Look just go and see what he wants to talk about."

"But what if-,"

Misao scowled, "No more _buts _or _ifs_! Its time you start being such stick in the mud and go out with a guy and have some fun for once."

Kaoru sat up and Misao pulled her up to her feet. "Yeah…I deserve some fun…But Himura, Misao?" she whined.

"Oh who cares if its Himura!" Misao grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and pulled her into bedroom and sat her in front of the mirror. "It only makes it more convenient since you know each other already. And besides its only lunch."

Kaoru slouched and painfully felt Misao tear through her hair with a brush while trying to decide which shoes she would be wearing. It seemed Misao had more hopes for this little lunch then Kaoru wanted.

"Himura?"

The redhead looked up from his lonely seat on the small bench in the school's foyer and instantly cocked an eyebrow. Before him stood the same sweaty and stubborn kendo player now with her hair up in clean and simple ponytail with a pale pink ribbon, ears adorn with gold chandelier earring worthy of Bollywood, wearing a white silk camisole and black wide-leg trousers with a pair of black pumps and small embroidered purse with a beaded strap.

"Kaoru? Uh…"

She frowned at his uncomfortable staring, "Well?"

"Oh sorry," he innocently scratched the back of his head as he felt a little red on his cheeks. "I'm a little surprised you came," he said turning to conversation.

Kaoru clasped her hands in front of he, "I only came for the food." She waited for Kenshin's confused expression. "I'm just kidding Himura."

"Oh, right." They took a moment to lightly giggle at Kenshin's expendable expense.

"So where we going?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin stood up and Kaoru took a brief moment to admire him in a white button up shirt and jeans.

"Well how hungry are you?" he asked as they walked out into the parking lot.

"Honestly, not that hungry."

"There's this nice little café not too far from here. They gave a great coffee."

Kaoru smiled at the idea, "Sounds good."

Kenshin took out his keys and unlocked a black Forenza. Kaoru got in the passenger side after Kenshin removed some manga from the seat. He started up the car, they both buckled in and a moment later they were off.

Back in her room, Misao quickly touched up her lip-gloss and checked herself in the mirror. Deep purple v-neck tunic top with ¾ sleeves, black stretch-cotton capris, gold strapped heels and her hair groomed into the typical braid. Excited and ready to go, she grabbed Kaoru's favourite metallic-leather-and-straw handbag and practically skipped out the door.

_Kaoru won't be the only one having fun today…_

Soujiro had just made some sandwiches for lunch and handed one to Aoshi who was absorbed in some book sitting on the couch.

"No thanks," said Aoshi as he booked marked his page and grabbed his keys and cell from the kitchen table and headed for the door. "I'm going out."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow. "Where you going?" he asked with sandwich hanging out his mouth.

Aoshi didn't answer and was already out the door. Soujiro put down the half-eaten sandwich and ran after his roommate. If he was going out Soujiro wouldn't be one to miss out on some fun, but hopefully they'd stop for some burgers or something.

* * *

A/N: Everyone wants to have some fun, and for Soujiro, some food. I think I'm going to enjoy the next chapter quite a bit, its gonna be FUN! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I honestly didn't think I'd have thirty reviews for only the first three chapters, thanks you all very much! Well the new chapter will come out tomorrow for sure. So take care everyone and hope to hear from you soon! Oh and yes the names of the two last girls from Kaoru's tryouts were the girls from Tokyo Mew Mew. 


	6. Blossoming With Possibilities

"So where we going?" questioned Soujiro in the passenger seat of Aoshi's silver Civic.

Aoshi growled as he tried to concentrate on the busy road. "I don't know I just felt like going for a drive."

Soujiro slumped back into his seat and crossed his arms, "Well do you have any money on you?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry!" he whined.

"Soujiro promise me sometime soon you'll get a girl."

"What? Why?"

"So that way you could run to her when you need something."

Misao took the bus further into town from the university and was now walking down the sidewalk looking for a half decent place to get a drink and some entertainment. She just couldn't resist a weekend without checking out the nightlife, even if it was only 1:00.

Looking critically at each signing hanging above her she decided to take a look at the club called Ultraviolet. She walked in, it was pretty much deserted except for the few loners sitting at the bar starting their rounds early. For some reason it seemed almost fitting that she would join them, after all she was alone for the time being.

She took a spot at one of the empty stools at the bar and ordered a Roman Coke to start and was luck enough to see that they served sandwiches in the day hours. So for the first few hours Misao made due with light alcoholic beverages, ham and cheese sandwiches and light conversation with the drunks and the cute bartender.

Meanwhile Kaoru was stirring her latte with a cookie stick as Kenshin sipped his coffee and eat his slice of pie.

"This is a really nice place," said Kaoru as she looked around. The café was scattered with small round tables seated with couples getting their caffeine fix. The room had many wide windows like the one they were sitting beside now.

"Yeah it is. This café is pretty much a well kept secret among the students of the university," Kenshin replied. "Kaoru are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Oh, no thanks."

Kenshin forked a piece of his apple pie and held it out to Kaoru, "Come on, its good I promise."

Kaoru laughed inside. Was he really trying to spoon-feed her? "No Kenshin. Really I'm fine."

"I swear its not poisoned. Now come on, just try a piece. Everyone likes pie."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw that he wasn't going to let up until she ate that piece of pie. So she leaned forwards and took the pie from Kenshin's fork.

"Oh, you got a little on your mouth."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh while trying to digest the food already in her mouth and wipe away the rest with a napkin.

Kenshin waited until she swallowed, "So?"

Kaoru smiled at their silly moment. "Good pie," she admitted. She took a drink of her latte as Kenshin ordered a slice of pie for her. "Thanks," she said to waitress as she placed pie in front of Kaoru.

They both enjoyed their pie and coffee while admiring the world on the other side of the window and the darkening sky.

"So Kaoru let's talk about your kendo," asked Kenshin.

_He really wanted to talk about kendo? _"Well what do you want to know?"

"I noticed from today you have some unique moves I assume your father taught you."

Kaoru finished off her pie, "Yes, my father developed a unique style of his own that he called the Kamiya Kasshin style that was meant to protect people. My father never believed in using power to hurt people. He started teaching me when I was very young…right up until he died."

Kenshin blinked, "Oh…I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No don't worry about it. I've come to terms with his death a long time ago." There was a moment's pause. "So Kenshin, where'd you learn kendo?"

"My guardian, a swordsman. He took me in after my parents died and I didn't have any other family to go to," said Kenshin as he looked down to his empty cup. "Last time I saw him he was in Kyoto."

Kaoru sighed and looked longingly out the wide window. Kenshin looked up at her, appreciating the light played on her face. She spoke quietly, "I seems kendo is bittersweet for both of us uh?"

Kenshin nodded solemnly in agreement, "It certainly seems that way." He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms. His Rolex caught the light and he bothered to take a glance at it. "Is that the time?"

Kaoru looked to Kenshin and then to the clock hanging on the wall of the café. "Its 4:00 already!"

The two looked at each other and then smiled and shrugged.

"I can't believe we didn't even say one sarcastic remark to each other yet," said Kenshin as he and Kaoru got up from their seat. It seemed they silently agreed it was time to go.

"Amazingly, I think I enjoyed myself," replied Kaoru slyly.

Kenshin looked over to her as he put some money on the table, "Well now you just ruined it."

Kaoru laughed as they left the café and started driving off in Kenshin's car.

"So back to the university?" he asked.

"Well I think Misao would have already went out without me now. But let me just call our room to make sure." Kaoru took out her cell and dialed her and Misao's room. No answer. "Yep, Misao's gone now. So there's really for me to do back at the university."

"Well then…you just want to go check out a club or something?" Kenshin asked unsure of how Kaoru would take it.

Lucky for him, she smiled widely, "I was thinking the same thing."

So Kenshin drove the car deeper into the city as the trail of neon lights led them…

Misao had her head resting on her arms that were folded on top of the bar counter. She was bored, the drunks had lost their humor and the cute bartender had just gotten off his shift. But on the brighter side a few groups of young people started coming in and ordering drinks.

Sighing, Misao looked from happy couple to happy couple and laughed at herself. _How pitifully typical and cliché, Misao. Envying the happy couples in the room while you only have a glass full of…something to keep you company. Don't be so pathetic. _She sat up and took another swing from her glass.

The door of Ultraviolet swung open again and Misao glanced over to see who came in and nearly coughed her drink up. _It's him!

* * *

_

A/N: Wow this chapter wrote fast. Well I guess its pretty obvious who Misao saw and if not, i suggest you go back and reread the chapters, lol. Hmm just so we're clear, Kenshin and Kaoru are going to a club because that's what Kaoru originally planned on with Misao but Misao already left so since Kenshin has nothing himself to do... I just wanted to make sure that was clear, but I have faith in my readers and my writing. So I don't foget proper manners, read and review and, oh just to answer a question this is not a crossover. Hope you guys like it, toodles! 


	7. Clubbing It Minty Fresh

Aoshi and Soujiro had just walked into Ultraviolet and were heading for the bar. Misao watched them coming closer, but it seemed they hadn't noticed her yet.

_Okay Misao, just keep it together and play it cool. There's no reason why you should get nervous around him. Oh why couldn't he of come a few hours ago? At least then I wouldn't be so loose…_

She kept her head low and watched them out of the corner of her eye while they ordered drinks.

"Two glasses of sake," said Aoshi to the new bartender.

Soujiro looked around the place. It looked modern in every sense, the room was dimly lit with purple fluorescent lights and some random J-pop song was playing as a band set up on the small stage. He quickly observed the club-goers and noticed something familiar about the girl sitting at the bar adjacent to them.

He leaned toward Aoshi, "Hey Aoshi, doesn't that girl-,"

"I know, its Makimachi Misao from kendo. She's been watching us since we got here," replied Aoshi as he watched the band start up.

Soujiro didn't know how Aoshi did it, but you could just never surprise a guy like him. "You going to talk to her?"

Aoshi turned back to his friend and sipped his sake, "I haven't decided."

"Its obvious she wants to talk with you. But I can't imagine why, its not like you're the world's greatest conversationalist."

Aoshi ignored him and put down the rest of his drink and walked over to Misao's direction. She kept her head down as he came closer…and closer…and closer.

He walked behind Misao and she felt her body tense until she heard the doors of the bathroom open and close and the footsteps of Aoshi fade, and relaxed.

She sighed and brought a glass to her lips, "Good, he hasn't noticed."

"Noticed what?"

Misao jumped and nearly lost her grip on the glass while choking down the liquid already past her lips.

"Shinomori!" she choked.

Aoshi had so expertly managed to inconspicuously take the seat beside Misao instead of going into the bathroom like she thought. "Scare you?"

Misao nodded her head while tapping her chest with her fist.

He smiled and turned to the bartender and ordered drinks for both of them. "I saw you watching me and Soujiro."

"Yeah…I wasn't sure it was you guys so I didn't say anything," said Misao quickly making up a lie that she knew Aoshi probably wouldn't buy.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, well Kaoru and me were supposed to go out but I had a feeling she and Himura were going to spend a little more time together than she thought. So I just wandered around town and I've been here a good few hours."

"You know they say drinking alone isn't good for you."

Misao laughed as she drank down another glass of sake Aoshi had ordered for them. "You going to drink with me Shinomori?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow; she was showing all the telltale signs of having a little more alcohol then she should have. "No," he replied as he finished off his drink. "I'm going to take you back to the university."

Misao slammed down her empty glass, "For what?"

"Misao, if you haven't noticed you have a little more booze in you then their should be for this hour." Aoshi stood up and placed Misao's arm over his shoulder for support.

"I'm not that drunk Shinomori," lectured Misao after she brushed him away and made her own way to the door.

Aoshi followed beside her and Soujiro caught up with them in the parking lot.

"Is she smashed?" asked Soujiro once Misao was tucked safely in Aoshi's car.

"No, just a little loose." He got into the driver's seat and rolled down the window. "You coming?"

Soujiro gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you crazy and waste my Sunday looking after a drunk with you?"

Aoshi rolled up the window and drove off leaving Soujiro alone at Ultraviolet.

Not long afterwards Aoshi was trying to help Misao down the halls to her room, frankly the simple task was taking longer than he'd liked.

"Misao what room are you?" he asked impatiently.

She looked to him and blinked a few times, "Umm, 247."

"Do you have the key?"

Misao rummaged through her purse and held up a golden key. Aoshi took it from her and put it in his pocket and in one fluid motion snatched up Misao in his arms and carried her bridal style to her room and unlocked the door.

He dropped her onto the couch and headed for the kitchen. Misao massaged her forehead and temple.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"I'm making you a drink that will help with the headache. Do you have any cake?"

Misao struggled to remember, "Cake? Yeah maybe, check the fridge."

Aoshi opened the fridge and behold there was a rather large piece of cake sitting there in a paper plate. He took it out and removed the clear plastic wrap and grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and handed it to Misao.

"Eat it," he ordered.

Misao sat up and stared at the unappetizing sweet. "As much as I love cake, Shinomori, I really don't think now's the greatest time for it."

"The cake will absorb the alcohol in your body and prevent it from going straight into your bloodstream."

Misao was genuinely surprised, even in her lightly intoxicated state. "How did you know that?"

Aoshi walked back into the kitchen and took out the blender, "When you have a friend like Sagara Sanosuke, then you tend to remember stuff like this."

She only assumed this Sagara was a heavy drinker and started consuming the cake. A few minutes later Aoshi brought back to her a tall glass with a slushy green tinted mixture inside.

"Drink it."

"Are you sure its supposed to make me feel _better_?" she asked as she took the concoction in hand.

Aoshi only raised a raised an eyebrow and had a scolding look on his face. Misao placed the glass under her nose, smelt like it had mint in it but the slushiness suggested otherwise.

She pinched her nose and raised the glass.

"Bottoms up."

"I hope you feel like dancing."

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin curiously as they pulled into a club. Even thought it was only 5:30, they'd lost one and a half hours because they decided to go check out the new sport store and kendo gear, the club was starting to fill up with those who wanted to end their weekend on a fulfilling note.

They walked into the club and it was dark and had Christmas lights hung across the ceiling. The bar took up most of the right wall and the generous dance floor took the left. Whatever room was left was filled with small tables and chairs and a few cushioned seats along the wall.

Kenshin led Kaoru in and sat them near the dance floor. The DJ station was unmanned but there was a mix CD playing.

Kaoru crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "Another well kept university secret?"

Kenshin smiled, "Yeah."

She looked up at the string of lights above her and tapped on the table with her fingernails with the beat of the music. Kenshin read the pamphlet on the table that advertised this week's special drink and got two of them from the bar.

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru as she stirred the pink drink with her straw.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kenshin was only half surprised she's asked that question. "Well, why not?"

"Because we didn't exactly get off on the right foot and it was clear from the first time we met that you didn't like my idea of a girl's kendo team. But yet you have no trouble taking me out."

He smirked at her suspiciousness, "I'll admit I didn't like the whole girl's team and I offered to help you today at tryouts in hopes of annoying you out of it. But after seeing out fight like you did… I was impressed and you earned my respect as a fellow student of kendo."

Kaoru smiled and shook her head, "I highly doubt you take Aoshi or Soujiro out like this."

Kenshin got up, "Yeah but they don't look as good as you do in silk camisole." And with that he walked into where Kaoru assumed was the bathroom leaving her in a mix of giggles and nerves.

_Was that just a compliment to say he likes me!

* * *

_

A/N: Okay another chapter down, hmm not sure it was my best work but I did have a headache when I wrote some of this. I can't write much now since my computer is going really slow at the moment so just remember proper manners and toodles! 


	8. Enjoy The Night

"Ugh…what time is it?"

Misao's eyes slowly fluttered open as her grogginess started to wear off. She found herself lying on her couch with a thin blanket on top of her.

_When did I fall asleep?_

She sat up and looked around her. Everything seemed as it should be except for an empty plate and tall glass with traces of slushy green stuff on the coffee table. While trying to recall the events of the previous hours Misao remembered getting ready to go out…drinking…a little more drinking…then _SHINOMORI! _

Then all of a sudden the sound of the toilet flushing broke the stillness and Misao looked toward the closed door praying it was Kaoru. But fate was never very kind to Misao and as the washroom door opened out stepped a familiar tall figure that definitely wasn't Kaoru.

"You're up," said Aoshi as he approached her.

"When did I fall asleep?" Misao questioned.

"Not long after you had your cake and drink. You've been out for about two hours."

Misao sighed, "Well that tells you how well I could hold my liquor. Wait a minute, have you been here watching me all this time?"

Aoshi shrugged and walked towards the kitchen, "Yeah, I had nothing better to do and was enjoying the quiet that I don't usually get with Soujiro."

Misao followed him to the kitchen and was astounded by what she saw. "And you made dinner?" she said weakly.

He attended to the stir-fry he had on the stove and checked the noodles he had boiling before replying. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

With her mouth wide open and starring at Aoshi flip the contents of a pan in midair, Misao sunk into the depth of her thoughts. _What in the world is going on? Why is he being so nice? I can't believe he actually took me home and stayed with me while I probably snored like a pig and then made me dinner! Oh damn, he must think I'm so pathetic…_

Aoshi quickly set the small kitchen table and dished out the meal; noodles with soy sauce and stir-fry. He had to admit it probably wasn't the best thing he could have made but the contents of the fridge limited his choices.

He sat down and started eating until he realized Misao was still standing there starring at him, bewildered.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Misao started shaking her head. "Just stop! Stop right there Shinomori!"

She marched toward Aoshi; he stood up to face her.

"Look I don't know what you're trying to do with taking care of me and making me dinner, but just stop okay!"

Aoshi moved close to Misao and looked down at her undersized figure. "What? Taking care of you and making you dinner is a bad thing?"

"No, its just…" Misao was struggling to find the right words. "Look it doesn't matter just stop this!"

"What's the matter Misao? Afraid you're actually falling for me?" he asked.

Misao gave a nervous laugh. In truth she probably was, its just… this had never happened to her before. All of her past relationships had been with deadbeat guys, she never had much luck with men, who never did anything so caring or romantic as this Shinomori had done in this one day. She'd given up on _true love _as just another fairy tale, but yet the butterflies in her stomach and the way her heartbeat quickened when he was so close couldn't be ignored.

Aoshi knew he was right when Misao couldn't answer. "Misao?"

The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. _Oh my god! I really am falling for him! Damn why does he have to be so attractive? Okay, just take it easy, Misao. One step at a time. We could deal with this. _

"Misao?"

It wasn't the answer he was expecting but Aoshi wasn't one to object to a girl like Misao when she jumped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his lips with her own.

After Misao released Aoshi from the lengthy kiss she seemed surprised at herself.

"Oh," she put her hand over her mouth that was still warm. "I'm sorry!"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "Looks like I was right."

Misao blushed violently. "Oh shut up Shinomori!"

Aoshi smirked at her embarrassment and decided that he'd spare her anymore for the night and sat back down at the table. "Hungry?"

Misao sighed and sat down at the table, "Yeah."

Meanwhile Kenshin and Kaoru were enjoying the nightlife at the small club. Pounding music, people dancing, drinks all around.

"This is great!" said Kaoru as she set her glass on their table.

Kenshin smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

The song playing just ended and another just started. The crowd on the dance floor all started moving to the music. The song happened to be a favourite of Kaoru…

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_

Kaoru's ears immediately perked up. "Oh! This one of my favourite songs!" She jumped out of her seat and pulled Kenshin by the hand out to the dance floor, it would be their first time this night.

"Kaoru, I'm no good at dancing," pleaded Kenshin as he reluctantly got pulled deeper and deeper into the crowd.

Kaoru settled on a spot near the middle and took Kenshin's hands in her own and tried to help him move to the music. "Oh come on Kenshin! I know you can you're just scared," she yelled over the music and colorful flashes of light.

"Scared?"

_'Cos heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

But somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential

**  
_Kaoru let go of his hands and did in sync with the music she moved her hips and threw her arms into the air and did a full turn. "Scared." _**

Kenshin knew she was challenging him and he never backed down from a challenge. "Okay you wanna dance? Lets dance."

He started moving to the music by himself and Kaoru had to admit he was quite good at it. So in the depth of the crowd they danced like they practiced it a million times before. They were perfect…

_Ready lets roll onto something new  
Taking its toll that I'm leaving without you  
'Cos heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend  
that I had in February of last year  
Its not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin a rushin around

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
_When all I wanna do is try…_

The rest of the song played itself out and by the end of Kenshin and Kaoru were breathing heavily and had the crowd applauding them back to their seats. As another song started up they were forgotten and left in their privacy.

"That was great," praised Kaoru. "And you said you can't dance."

Kenshin shrugged innocently as he drank.

The rest of the night when on and Kenshin and Kaoru danced many times again, sometime by choice and sometimes by the choice of the crowd who were amazed by their gracefulness. Each time they danced the more Kaoru was captivated by the handsome violet orbs before her.

It was about 11:00 when they decided to head back to the university. They drove back still laughing and enjoying themselves and Kenshin parked in his usual student parking.

They quietly walked through the dorms as Kenshin escorted Kaoru to her room.

"Kenshin I never had that much fun in a long time," said Kaoru as she pushed her door open.

"Then maybe we should do it again sometime," he said as they walked in.

Kaoru smiled, "That would be-,"

The two froze in their tracks, shocked then quickly looked away and started laughing. It just so happened they had caught Aoshi and Misao making out while lying on the couch. They quickly stood up and straightened their clothes.

Misao was extremely red as she crossed her arms and tried to act like Kenshin and Kaoru walked in on nothing. "Oh hey Kaoru, back so soon?"

Kaoru couldn't help but be amused at her friend's misfortune, "Its 11 Misao."

"Oh well right," she stammered and turned to Aoshi. "Okay I guess you better."

"Yeah," he said in a low voice and bent down and kissed Misao on the cheek making her turn, if it was even possible, even more red and walked out of the room with saying a quick goodnight to Kaoru on his way out.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru as Misao practically ran into her room. "I should probably get going too," he said.

"So I guess I'll see around tomorrow," said Kaoru.

"Yeah," replied Kenshin. "Well goodnight," he quickly pecked Kaoru on the cheek and walked out into the hall as she closed the door behind him.

On his way back to his dorm, Kenshin was joined by Aoshi who was waiting for him.

"Well Shinomori, looks like you had, or were _going _to have, quite the interesting night," teased Kenshin as they neared Aoshi's room.

Aoshi kept quiet as he unlocked his door and saw Soujiro snoring on the couch with the t.v still on. He looked back to Kenshin who was walking further down the hall, "Himura?"

Kenshin turned back to Aoshi, "Yeah?"

As degrading as it was to ask Kenshin for his cooperation, Aoshi knew the consequences would be far greater if he didn't. He clenched his teeth and lowered his head so his bangs were covering his eyes, "Don't tell Soujiro about this alright?"

Kenshin smirked but couldn't help but feel sympathetic to Aoshi's cause. "Yeah I guess. See you tomorrow Shinomori."

And with that Kenshin proceeded down to his own room and turned himself in for the night with memories of a laughing Kaoru danced in his dreams…

* * *

A/N: Sorry everyone it took me so long to update, but I was busy. Well I hoped you liked it, and if you're wondering how Soujiro got back to the university you have to remember the club was within walking distance of the university. Oh and the song I used, well I didn't use all of it but it was Somebody Told Me by The Killers. Well can't wait to see what you guys think of this. Toodles! 


	9. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

The following morning was the usual day full of classes and Aoshi had English first. So by eight o'clock he was ready to go with his book bag in hand where the typical gray dress pants and white shirt with gray sweater vest without a wrinkle, unlike Soujiro whose sloppy uniform looked hurried and unruly. One of the consequences for not wanting an alarm clock.

"Aoshi you don't look like yourself," said Soujiro as they walked down the halls toward their classes. "Long night?"

It was true enough, the red lines around his eyes and the small headache beating at his temple did through off Aoshi's usual composure.

"No you squirt, I just drank a little more sake then usual…"

They stopped outside Aoshi's English room and waited for the bell.

"So what happened with you and Misao?" questioned Soujiro suggestively.

Aoshi glared at him, "Nothing."

Soujiro chortled, "Go figure. Aoshi, the iceman!"

Luckily the familiar _ring _of the bell saved Soujiro as he ran off to his tech class. Aoshi sighed and walked into his class and was the first to take his seat. As the desks started to fill up he took out his binder and various novels and texts and discreetly popped an Advil. Their professor walked in and set his briefcase on his wide desk and was followed by a student Aoshi had never seen in this class before.

Quickly the professor introduced the new student, "Class this is Makimachi Misao, she transferred into this class because she was excelling at a lower level English. Misao please take a seat."

Misao immediately noticed Aoshi right from the moment she walked into the room and now took the empty seat that was conveniently beside him as the class began with the professor scribbling on the blackboard.

"Hi Aoshi!" she whispered excitedly as she opened her notes.

Aoshi had already begun to write the note and looked straight at the blackboard. "Hi," he said in a indifferent tone.

Misao picked up on it and thought he must be joking around. He hadn't even looked at her since she sat down. "Aoshi, don't act like you don't know me."

But Aoshi remained silent and gave no notice to Misao thereafter.

_What does he think he's doing giving me the cold shoulder! What did I do? _

For the rest of the class Misao pouted but didn't say anything more to Aoshi until she caught up with him at the end of class in the hall.

"Aoshi!" she yelled. "Aoshi!"

He stopped and turned to see Misao struggle against the crowd to him.

"Aoshi? What's the matter with you?" she asked with a mix of concern and annoyance.

No answer.

Misao growled at him and started to shout. "Look would you stop acting so heartless and answer! Did something happen…Was it something that I did?"

Aoshi lowered his head and spoke in chilling tone, "Misao, last night was… a mistake."

Misao gasped and winced at these words.

He continued, "Misao, like you I don't drink often and that night I did have a few glasses of sake. If I hadn't drunk that night then you would probably have woken up on that couch alone. My judgement was clouded. I'm going to forget that anything happened last night."

"But we only kissed!" she protested. "I can't believe you're saying this, you didn't even seem drunk last night. You just seemed…sweet."

"I'm sorry if I gave you false ideas Misao. I wasn't exactly drunk, but I wasn't thinking straight."

Her vision became watery, "But at kendo… I thought you were flirting with me."

"Misao, I like you. You're a good person and kendo player, but I never hoped for us to be anything more than friends. If I could take back last night, I would."

Those last words cut through Misao like ice. Her voice quivered, "So everything last night…meant nothing."

Aoshi nodded and Misao choked as a sob escaped her.

"Get away from me!" pushed past Aoshi and ran down the hall with tears streaming down her face.

As the second bell rang signaling the start of the second class Aoshi sighed and slowly made his way to gym.

"Finally lunch," sighed Kenshin as he packed up his gym bag.

It was noon and Kenshin had just finished gym with Sanosuke and Aoshi, who seemed especially frigid and reserved today. He just shrugged it off as just an off day for Aoshi.

"I'm going to my room for lunch. Don't bother me."

Kenshin was about to ask Aoshi if anything was bothering him but Aoshi had walked out of the change room before he had a chance.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin," said Sano as he gave Kenshin a pat on the back. "Shinomori always has something up his ass."

It was a moment before Kenshin nodded his head and locked his stuff up in his gym locker and headed down to the cafeteria with Sano. They sat at a table with trays holding sandwiches and small cartons of milk.

"So Kenshin tell me about this girl you were talking about earlier," said Sanosuke as he took a large bite out of his ham and cheese.

Kenshin felt a tingling sensation inside at the thought of her. "Well her name is Kamiya Kaoru and she just transferred here not too long ago. She's the girl who started the girls kendo team."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were against girls kendo at the university?"

"I was, but Sano you have to see her fight. She's amazing, and funny, and cute…" Kenshin trailed off into a daydream.

Sano raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers in his friend's face, "Stay with me lover boy. So you really think she's special eh? You just met her Kenshin."

Kenshin considered what Sano said. _But she is special, Sano. I just can't put what I feel into words. _"I don't know Sano, all I can say is sometimes you just can feel when something's right. Like there's nothing in the world you'd rather do then just see her smile beside you."

An uneasy looked passed Sano's face, "Whatever. But I'm warning you Kenshin, woman…they're a tricky business. Take it from me."

"As much as I appreciate your concern I don't think me and Kaoru will have any problems," said Kenshin as he sipped his milk through a straw.

"KENSHIN!"

The shout from across the cafeteria echoed throughout the room and ended with a deafening silence. Kenshin nearly had his milk come up his nose, fortunately it just sprayed out his mouth. He wiped his mouth in vain and looked up to face the person who was responsible.

"Kaoru?" he mouthed in open-mouthed wonder.

Kaoru marched up to Kenshin with a ready-to-kill look on her face and waved a broken bokken in his face. Sano along with the rest of the cafeteria looked on in silence and interest.

"HIMURA KENSHIN! Who the hell do you think you are! How could you do this? And I was so stupid as to trust you, ugh! I'm such a idiot!"

Kenshin attempted to calm Kaoru's raving. "Kaoru, please slow down. What's the matter?"

She looked at him; her eyes staring him down and clenching her teeth. "You jerk," she said slowly. "Don't you dare play the fool with me. You know exactly what you did."

Risking a woman's rage Kenshin spoke, "What did I do?"

Kaoru's face turned red and she was ready to burst until she took a breath and calmed herself. "Yes…perhaps you need to be reminded about what you did since you probably didn't even have the balls to do it yourself. Well Mr. Himura, you or whoever you managed to convince to do it for you, are responsible for snapping every last bokken the school had that my girls needed. There were messages in the girls change room written on the wall that were offensive and almost threatening to my team. And worst of all,"

Kaoru slammed a sheet of paper on the table and Kenshin's eyes widened as he held it up. On the sheet of paper illustrated in black ink was a cartooned Kaoru drooling from her mouth and a dumb expression holding a bokken that she was hitting upon her head with faceless onlookers laughing. In red ink at the bottom of the page there was a message, 'Kamiya Kaoru, captain of the girls kendo team. Girls Kendo…A Ken-DON'T'.

"This was hung outside the door of my room and the rooms of my team."

Kenshin was speechless and looked up to a flaming Kaoru. Did she really think he did this?

"This must have been done early this morning…or late last night," said Kaoru trying to control her tone. "And who else could have wanted to do this but the boys kendo team?"

She snatched her offensive comic from Kenshin's hands and stormed out of the cafeteria. Kenshin tripped up a little while trying to get his legs out from under the bench and ran after her. Kaoru pushed opened the doors and walked down the halls until Kenshin caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Get off of me!" she yelled as she jerked her arm out of his grip. Kenshin noticed the shimmer of tears pooling in her eyes.

"Kaoru, please you have to believe that I would never do this to you," he pleaded.

Kaoru gave a unnatural laugh, "Oh please shut up Kenshin." Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Take credit where credit is due. You played me like the idiot I was last night. Taking me out to lunch and you managed to be so charming that we carried on our little outing into the night while you orchestrated the collapse of my team."

"Collapse?"

Kaoru sniffled, "All the girls came to me and Misao this morning saying they don't want to risk public humiliation by being on my team. So now, pat yourself on the back Himura I have no team no. You succeeded in what you set out to do."

Kenshin shook his head cautiously and swallowed hard. "Kaoru…you have to believe me."

"You're wrong!" she yelled silencing him. "I don't have to believe anything."

Kaoru wiped the mess of tears from her face and continued down the hall. She took a moment and stopped and looked back to Kenshin, "I talked with Misao today. Tell Shinomori never to come near her again."

And with that Kaoru walked around the corner and left Kenshin standing there in a mess of confusion and frustration that shewould not believe his innocence. She thought he purposefully hurt her… He would find out who was responsible for hurting Kaoru and make them pay...

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry that took a while to get out. I had to catch up in school and my internet connection kept disconnecting. Well I hope you liked the chapter and can't wait to see what you all have to say. I bet you're wondering who was responible for the naughty things that happened to Kaoru and her team, hehe! Well you'll find out later. So I'll be updating soon I hope so thanks for being so patient everyone. Toodles! Don't forget proper manners; read and review! 


	10. Sir!

Sagara Sanosuke sat in the couch opposite to Kenshin in his Lazy-Boy deep in thought, trying to presume who would be reasonable for the crimes Kaoru falsely accused him of.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. All women were born with something loose up here," said Sano as he pointed to his noggin.

Megumi slapped her boyfriend upside the head; Sano would have to think before he spoke more often. She took a seat beside him on the couch and looked to Kenshin, who was wrapped up in his pondering, worriedly.

"Kenshin?"

He blinked and seemed like he just noticed Megumi and Sano were there with him in his room. "Oh sorry, Megumi."

"Come up with any suspects yet?"

Kenshin lowered his eyes, "No I haven't. So far I can only see the culprit being a member of the boys kendo team. Who else can have the motive and walk into the kendo room without it being out of the norm?"

Sano put his feet up on the coffee table and put one arm around Megumi's shoulders, "Well if you're gonna interrogate the kendo guys then I suggest you bring some extra muscle." Sano clenched his fist. "Just in case."

Kenshin took a moment and began to nod his head. He took a look at the clock hanging on the wall, it read 4:47. "Kendo practice is in a few minutes. Very well, Sano you're coming with me."

He got up and walked to his room to prepare for practice… this all would be figured out tonight.

Minutes later Kenshin was standing on the hardwood floors of the kendo room, bokken over his shoulder, scrutinizing each of his teammates lined up across the room. A few stood there with beads of sweat forming on their foreheads, others had a what-the-hell-is-this kind of look on their face.

Kenshin paced down the line and eyed each man with Sano standing off to the side cracking his knuckles as if itching for one of them to step out of line. Their captain had surprised them by postponing the practice until tomorrow, especially since the tournament involving all the universities and colleges in the area was coming up soon, and clarified the rumours that the girls kendo team had been sabotaged.

"No man will leave this room tonight," said Kenshin slowly and meticulously. "Until I am convinced that they were not responsible for the undignified and undeserved retaliation against the girls kendo team."

So the night went on with Kenshin and Sano questioning each team member on their whereabouts on the previous night and early that morning. All except Aoshi and Soujiro, Kenshin had decided to talk with them about this alone, after all they were his closest friends. As this process went on the line of suspects started to shrink and be dismissed and only a handful of smart alecks and bad asses were left. All less likely then the next.

"So Kenshin?" said Sano as the two investigators walked off to the side. "Still think its someone from the kendo team?"

"Now I'm not so sure… but it has to be someone whose related to the kendo at this school," he deduced.

All of a sudden and with much clamor, the two doors of the kendo room were thrown open and in marched an immense man wearing a brown suit, and a fair amount of facial hair looking enraged with a vein on his forehead ready to pop. Kenshin recognized him to be Hiruma Gohei, a chairman in the school's council and director and wealthy sponsor of the kendo program.

"HIMURA," he bellowed.

Kenshin sighed inwardly; this would be the second time some yelled his name in hostility. He and Sano went to greet Gohei, as it would be only proper for such a prominent sponsor to the kendo program.

"Mr. Hiruma," said Kenshin calmly as he bowed with Sano doing the same awkwardly beside him.

"Don't even dare try to give that suck up shit this time, Himura!" Gohei shoved a big sausage finger in Kenshin's face. "Your team has an important tournament coming up and should be practicing every day. Do you think I pay good money for my team to loose! But what happens to come to my attention? Captain Himura is using this valuable practice time to play detective!"

By now Gohei was breathing heavily at his infuriated opening speech and stared down at Kenshin wait for an answer.

"Sir, please try and understand," began Kenshin coolly. "As I am sure the director of the kendo program is informed, I am trying to get to the bottom of the events involving the girls kendo team."

"WHAT!" Gohei cried. "You're making a fuss over a few old bokken and university pranks?"

Kenshin had always felt a certain distaste towards Gohei, even though he ever was in position to show it. The man was too full of himself, always interested in the fame the boys' kendo team earned and left the actual hard work to Kenshin. But Kenshin was surprised that Gohei didn't care about what happened to the girls' team, after all the man sought fame and fortune in whatever package it came in, even if it was a bunch of girls.

"Sir, are you saying that you're not concerned with what happened?" asked Kenshin. "You don't care that the girls' team fell apart?"

"Well of course I am _concerned _Himura," Gohei barked. "After all I am the heart and soul of this school's kendo program. But this should not distract your team, you need to practice. Nobody ever won without being strong!"

"But Sir, do you not care to find out who is responsible?"

"No I don't. And if I don't neither do you or your team." Gohei straightened himself and made sure Kenshin was below his height. "For this misuse of authority Captain Himura, you will have the honour of going back to your teammates tomorrow and telling them everyday for the rest of this week you will be having two hour practices."

"But that's ridiculous!" protested Sano, finally speaking up.

Gohei looked over to Sano. "The last time I checked _you _were not on my team. So don't trouble yourself with problems that are not yours. Now shoo fly."

"What did you just say!" growled Sano. He took a step toward Gohei, but Kenshin quickly stepped between them. Gohei smiled mockingly at Sano.

"Sir, please. The team doesn't deserve this. If you're going to punish someone let it be me," said Kenshin trying to spare his team.

Gohei gave a toothy grin knowing Kenshin was now succumbing to his authority. "No Himura. You chose to misuse practice time and now you're whole team will have to live with it. And don't try to skip those practices, I'll make sure I get someone to confirm that you practiced down to the last second. Good day Himura."

With that Gohei turned on his heel and walked out of the room, looking quite pleased with himself.

Kenshin glared after him. _He has no right to act like the pompous dick he is. Especially when dealing with my team. But still…this is strange. You'd think a cheap guy like Gohei would get upset about the broken bokken. After all, now he'll have to buy the school new ones. _The wheels kept turning in Kenshin's head as he walked back to his room with Sano muttering about how he'd like to shove his foot up Gohei's ass. The broken bokken didn't pose a problem to his team since almost all the boys had previous interest in kendo and owned their own. But the girls' team was now bokken-less.

He started to dress into his pjs; red plaid pants and a plain white t-shirt. _Gohei could have easily have been responsible for what happened, but why? What possible reason could he have? _Kenshin decided not to rule out Gohei as a suspect but with no proof, he was left at a dead end...

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, the plot thickens... But really, I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will come up tomorrow most likely and since I didn't feature Misao or Kaoru in this chapter they'll be in the next so don't worry. Well read and review and take care! 


	11. Evidence Equals Forgivness

The week went by and before anyone knew it, it was the weekend. But Kenshin didn't relish the refreshing promise of the weekend as he normally would. The whole week had been stressful, both physically and mentally. He and his kendo team did two-hour practices all week and he endured dirty looks from nearly all of his teammates. Even Aoshi and Soujiro seemed more irritable with Kenshin that week then usual. Kenshin recalled when he broke the news to them…

"What do you mean we have to do two hour practices?" cried Soujiro at the next practice after Kenshin's encounter with Gohei. It seemed only Soujiro and Aoshi didn't know the reason by now.

"I was trying to find out who was responsible for what happened to the girls' kendo club and was interviewing the guys," explained Kenshin. "And Gohei just didn't seem to like that I was using practice time to try and figure out what happened."

Aoshi as usual, showed no emotion and Soujiro had his mouth wide open as if he couldn't believe his ears. Kenshin could only say he was sorry and carry on with practice.

But that wasn't the worst thing this week, not by a long shot. Kenshin had tried talking, calling and writing to Kaoru trying to explain his innocence and that he was doing everything in his power to figure out who was responsible. But Kaoru wasn't so trusting she would walk away, hang up, and rip up the letters all the while being sure that Kenshin was just lying. Besides who else could it be? He and his team and it in for girls' kendo from the start and she had been a complete fool not to think that they would take advantage of her being a girl to ruin the team.

Though that didn't go without saying that Saturday morning she woke and for a brief moment thought that she'd be able to go out with Kenshin again. That is until the awful facts of reality hit her and reopened her wounds. On one occasion Kenshin was following her in the cafeteria trying to explain. But she drove him off once she splashed the contents of her milk carton onto his shirt. Kaoru mindset from then on was 'Shame on you if you fool me once. Shame on me if you fool me twice.'

Yeah, one could definitely say this week had more than enough drama and challenge than Kenshin had hoped for. Now, this Saturday morning, he was sitting in the foyer of the university, the same place were he had waited for his date with Kaoru, and kept watch for any sign of Gohei Hiruma. He didn't give up on his investigation and pursuing his only suspect.

As Kenshin had hoped, Gohei never failed on his regular routine. This morning he strolled into the university, wearing the usual suit and briefcase and hummed as he proceeded to his office. Kenshin made sure he kept hidden and let Gohei pass into the office wing of the university without being stopped.

Kenshin clenched his fists. If he was going to go through with this, he couldn't risk being seen. Especially if it meant more extended practices. So he took a deep and clearing breath and followed Gohei from the shadows.

When Kenshin had caught up with Gohei, he peeked through the window of the office door, that was at the very end of the hall, and saw him talking on the phone quite dramatically. Gohei spun on his chair and glanced towards the door. Kenshin quickly ducked out of view, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

_Just remember this is all for you and Kaoru. You and Kaoru…_

Finally Gohei hung up the phone and Kenshin heard the ruffling of papers and the opening and closing of a briefcase. Kenshin instinctively crawled into the corner of the hallway, just in time too. Gohei had opened the door and Kenshin had to squeeze tight into the corner while the door enclosed him in a small triangle area. Gohei continued to walk down the hall and Kenshin just managed to grab the side of the door before it closed and locked.

_Now, what am I looking for…_

Kenshin sat in Gohei's chair and glanced over the papers on the desk. He found nothing of real use until a small blinking red light caught his eye. It was Gohei's answering machine and it had 3 messages on it. He pressed play. The first two messages was a innocent ones, from one of the school administrators and the second from what Kenshin assumed was Gohei's current girlfriend calling to confirm dinner reservations. But the third message didn't say who they were and was breathing heavily.

'_Gohei, it's done. We just finished with the equipment. You better have our payment ready, in the boys change room, locker 214. If its not their tomorrow I'll be looking for you.' _

This had to be it. If Kenshin was looking for any piece of evidence that Gohei was responsible then this was definitely it.

_But why hasn't Gohei erased the message before? I guess it's just my dumb luck… _

Even if the message wasn't exactly hard evidence and was a little sketchy on the details, Kenshin was sure it had to be the proof he was looking for, and besides that was all he had. So taking a moment to relish his victory, he propped his feet up on Gohei's desk and leaned back in his comfortable chair taking his time to inspect the office.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kenshin nearly fell onto the floor but quite clumsily he managed to regain his balance.

There were another few knocks at the door this time followed by a voice. "Hello? Mr.Hiruma? Its me, Kamiya Kaoru."

Kenshin couldn't believe it. How was he going to get out of this one?

_Okay, don't panic. Just concentrate. _

Another few impatient knocks at the door and Kenshin quickly took the tape from the answering machine and turned on the swiveling chair so his was facing the wall.

He attempted to mimic Gohei's gruff voice, "Come in."

Kaoru sighed and opened the door. She only saw the black leather back of Gohei's chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Please sit," said the invisible 'Gohei'.

Kaoru took a seat in one of the two modest chairs in front of the desk. "Um, Mr. Hiruma. I've come to talk to you about the girls' kendo team." There was a moment of silence. "I… I don't think I can successfully start up the team again after what's happened."

Kenshin sensed the grief in Kaoru's words and tone. He lowered his voice once again, "I'm sorry to hear that."

_Hmm, he doesn't sound like he did on the phone…_

'Gohei' gave false cough. "If you had to guess who was responsible who would you say?"

There was silence for while. Kenshin waited, expecting to hear his own name… but it never came.

"I can't say," said Kaoru quietly. "I'm honestly not sure."

Both surprised and gladdened, Kenshin smiled. _YES! Maybe she deep down does believe me! _

"Well Miss Kamiya," said 'Gohei'.

Kaoru wasn't sure at first but she heard an inconsistency in 'Gohei's' voice.

"I am sorry that you had to go through this."

The voice seemed to be loosing its depth and become more and more familiar. Kaoru jumped to her feet and could just barely see a few strands of red hair from behind the chair.

The chair spun around and Kaoru's jaw dropped. There was Kenshin, beaming at her.

"KENSHIN!"

"Ssshhh!" coaxed Kenshin as he got up to stand next to Kaoru. "Please Kaoru, just listen to me."

"No! I won't listen!" She started to walk towards the door but she felt Kenshin's gentle hand around her wrist holding her back. "Let go of me! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Kaoru!" begged Kenshin in a quiet tone. "Look I didn't know that you were going to be here. You have to believe me."

Kaoru gave sarcastic laugh and tried to struggle her wrist free.

"Can you just relax," said Kenshin as he searched his jean pocket with his free hand. "Listen to this and you'll believe that I wasn't in here just for you."

He held up a small tape in front of Kaoru's nose. She stopped her grappling and focused on the object dangling inches from her face. "What is that?"

Kenshin smiled and released her wrist.

After listening to the tape twice Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, "But why would Gohei want to end the girls' kendo team? I mean, I know he wasn't exactly thrilled with me suggesting it but he did okay it."

Sighing Kenshin replied, "I'm not sure. But now I'm sure Gohei's responsible for what happened."

"How can you say that?" said Kaoru. "The tape isn't exactly very clear or enough proof."

"Oh come on Kaoru. Think about it. Did Gohei ever really make an effort to find out who was responsible? When I talked to him he just shrugged it off as innocent bullying. Kaoru, I know Gohei is somehow behind all this. I just need you to help me figure this out."

Those last words hurt Kaoru the most. All this time she'd been absolutely terrible to Kenshin and all that time…he was trying to help her.

She looked down at the cream carpet, "Kenshin… I'm sorry about… I've been acting…" She began shaking her head and swallowed hard. "Kenshin, I'm sorry I was so quick to judge."

He smiled at her and took her hands in his, "Kaoru, forget about it. I probably would have thought I was guilty too if I were you."

Kaoru looked up at his beautiful violet eyes. They made her tingle and a warm feeling washed over her. "Thank you," she breathed.

Then Kaoru did something that she dreamt about all week. She stepped up onto her tiptoes and closed her eyes and just like she imagined Kenshin, ever so smoothly tilted his head, leaned in and covered her lips with his own soft ones. A tear escaped Kaoru as she felt Kenshin's hands entwine with hers. Deep down she wanted Kenshin to be innocent all a long, even if she didn't show it, but now she didn't have to hide it anymore.

"Kenshin," she murmured as they let go of each other.

He held on to one of her hands and did nor say anything but smile radiantly back at her as he led them out of the office in silent content.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I took a little longer than I shoud have for this update, but it was Easter and I was busy. So sorry everyone but I hope you like the chapter. I know it might sound a bit odd but it was weird to properly portray what I was thinking. Oh well. I'm so excited! This story is getting close to 100 reviews. My other story Cocktail Dreams (AoshixMisao) was almost there when I finished it. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it and again very sorry for the wait. Toodles! 


	12. Lucky Girl?

"Aoshi have you seen my- oh never mind."

Soujiro found his miniature silver cell phone behind a pillow on the couch and flipped it open to stop the persistent ring. Aoshi was sitting in the recliner next to the couch reading a thick worn book. His ears couldn't help but perked up when Soujiro started talking.

"Hello…Oh hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon…I'm okay. How are you doing?…" He laughed. "So how about we get together for lunch…Yeah I know its already 11:50. Do you wanna?…Great. Okay, I'll come by your room now…Yep, talk to you soon. Bye."

He pressed a button and flipped it shut.

Aoshi looked up to Soujiro with interest. "That wasn't a girl was it?"

After running into the bedroom and sifting through the many plain solid colored t-shirts, finally settling on a dark gray one with the stone blue jeans he already had on, did Soujiro respond. He wanted to keep Aoshi in a little suspense. "Yeah…so what if it was?"

"Well good. Its about time I get a little quiet time, an I was starting to wonder if you were really interested in girls," said Aoshi calmly with a great deal of amusement.

Soujiro steamed red, "WHAT! You're the one who can't get a girlfriend!"

Aoshi opened up his book again and looked down at its creamy pages. He knew he could get almost any girl he wanted especially the ones that asked him for 'tutoring', but he wasn't compelled to spend his time so carelessly. "Would you stop acting like such a child. This is the reason why I don't get any quiet. So who is the _lucky _girl, squirt?"

Trying to shrug off the raid of insults, he regained his composure. "You know her, Makimachi Misao."

Aoshi, being his emotionless self, barely gave any signals to show he recognized the name, but Soujiro picked up on how his grip on the book quickly flinched and how his eyes suddenly stopped moving across the page, with much satisfaction.

"Yeah, I thought she was interested in you. But the other day we met in the library and started talking and she said that we should get together for lunch sometime. Speaking of time, I better go. I told her I'll be by right about now." He put his wallet, and keys in his wide pocket, hooked his phone on his studded belt and headed for the door. "Well I hope you have some nice _quiet _time all to yourself Shinomori. Oh by the way don't wait up for me," he added with a wink before leaving the room.

As soon as that door closed Aoshi snapped his book shut and set it onto the side table. _Why would Misao want to have lunch with a dolt like Soujiro? I thought she was all upset about what happened between me and her, so how did she bounce back so quickly? Oh why the hell do I feel concerned anyway? Misao and me are finished. There never was anything to finish in the first place…then why did I flinch when I heard her name? _

English class with Misao, hadn't stirred such complicated feelings inside Aoshi all week, so why now on a weekend? During class she would come in with firm expression and seemed to put all her concentration on the lesson and Aoshi, as would be his usual behaviour, did the same. Though they sat next to each other, they said nothing and rarely looked in the other's direction.

So why now did he feel so unsettle knowing she was in the company of Soujiro? Confusion and frustration were mounting. He snatched the remote from the side table and flipped through the channels, talk shows, sports, anime, and soaps, anything that would be a suitable distraction. Nothing was holding his attention that continued to drift to ideas of Misao and Soujiro.

"That's it," he said sternly, slamming the remote onto the coffee table. _I need to go relax…_

So Aoshi got off the couch and grabbed his keys and walked out to his car without taking time for another thought until he was cruising down the road. _Maybe a ride will do me some good. _He gripped the steering wheel with both hands and gradually stepped on the gas. Weaving in and out of traffic and making all the right turns he seemed to subconsciously know exactly where he was going.

Meanwhile Misao sat at in a small simple tavern that featured a European buffet, and Soujiro was taking full advantage of the free range of foods by returning to the table with two plates filled with mountains of food.

Soujiro sat down and rubbed his palms together. "Where should I start?"

Sighing Misao picked idly at what was left of her Caesar salad when she heard the familiar ring of the bells hung on the front doors of the tavern. Soujiro glanced over her shoulder towards the doors and smiled mischievously.

"Look who it is," he said to Misao.

She turned sluggishly then gasped and smiled. Now standing by the door, with his hands in his pockets, looking and feeling quite out of place was Aoshi. His eyes were darting around the room and after receiving a few odd looks from the customers he started to walk toward the buffet and picked up a plate.

"How did he know we were here?" she asked Soujiro who nonchalantly started eating his large serving.

"I'm surprised myself, I didn't think he'd remember that this was my favourite place to eat," he said stuffing his mouth full of chicken prepared in a French manner. "I guess me taking you out really got to him."

Misao watched Aoshi dish some fresh fruit out. "I can't resist!" she squealed as she got up from her seat. "Soujiro, get another chair for Aoshi."

Soujiro just nodded and made some grunting noises from his overstuffed mouth in response. Misao started to walk toward Aoshi slowly and couldn't help but think of how she looked. So she quickly smoothed her hands over her hair until she felt her braid, pulled on her silky black shirt with kimono style sleeves and made sure her jeans weren't too low.

"Aoshi?" she said in a surprised voice.

Aoshi looked beside him to see the short girl piling cake on her plate was in fact Misao. "Oh, hey," he said softly, not trying to sound too eager. "I thought Soujiro was taking you out for lunch."

"Yeah, we're having lunch here." She gestured to the small round table behind her where Soujiro was hunched over his mounds of food. "You too?"

"Uh," Aoshi looked down at his plate, a few pathetic pieces of cut melon and a skinny slice of cheesecake that wouldn't satisfy a mouse. "Yeah."

Misao smiled up at him, "Well since you're here why don't you sit with us?"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea Misao," he said as he continued to add to his plate.

"Oh come on, don't worry about what happened between us. I've completely forgotten it all. We just friends and Sou won't mind." she coaxed.

Aoshi's eye twitched. _Did she just call him 'Sou'! _"Very well," he said with his teeth clenched.

"Great. Come this way." Misao grabbed his free hand and pulled him to their table. "Soujiro, Aoshi's decided to eat with us."

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were going out for lunch Shinomori," said Soujiro.

Aoshi grabbed a chair from an unoccupied table and sat down at the square table. "I didn't feel like cooking."

Misao sat next to Soujiro and across from Aoshi. She drank some juice from her glass and observed both of them while they ate. It was a wonder how the two managed to be roommates, they seemed like total opposites. Soujiro gorged himself and didn't seem own any table manners where Aoshi was very proper. He used his fork to take small pieces of food and cleanly slip them inside his mouth and every once in a while dab his mouth with his napkin or sip his green tea, all in a very methodical manner.

"Misao? Aren't you eating?"

Misao snapped out of her people-watching-mode and looked up to Aoshi.

"Misao, aren't you eating anything?" he asked again.

"Oh, no I already had my fill." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I need to use the little girl's room if you guys don't mind." As she walked around Soujiro she ran her hand across his back.

He seemed to busy with his food to notice, but Aoshi's eye twitched again. The knowledge of her touching him even so briefly made his insides churn. _No, there's no reason to feel that way. Like Misao said, we're just friends now. Just friends…_

Finally Soujiro's stomach gave the signal that the tank was full with a loud echoing belch. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and patted his round belly. "That's good eating."

Misao returned and stood next to Soujiro, "Well you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so," said Soujiro as he got up and threw some money on the table.

Aoshi did the same, "I suppose I should be going now."

"Oh, no Aoshi you don't have to go. We were just going to check out a movie," said Misao as she wrapped an arm around 'Sou's'. "You're welcome to tag along." She squeezed Soujiro's arm close and smiled.

Aoshi considered.

"Well first thing's first," chimed in Soujiro, breaking the silence. "Let's get out of here."

The trio walked out of the tavern and into the parking lot. Conveniently Aoshi parked his car next to Soujiro's.

"So what do you say Shinomori?" asked Soujiro as he and Misao got into his car.

Aoshi got into his car, rolled down the windows, and started the engine. He looked over to Soujiro, "No I don't think so, three's a crowd."

Misao leaned over so Aoshi could see her and pouted, "Oh well, maybe next time eh Shinomori?"

He nodded weakly.

"Well we don't want to miss the start of the movie," said Soujiro as he started up his engine. "You back out first Shinomori."

Aoshi put the car in reverse and looked behind him, it was safe, and he started backing out until his car was perpendicular to Soujiro's. He looked back to Soujiro and Misao through their back window.

Through the window, he saw the silhouettes of Soujiro and Misao, both leaning to the middle of the car...kissing. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his knuckles turned white. Growling inwardly he quickly put the car in drive and sped away, leaving the two in his dust.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry everyone! Okay I'll explain why it took me so long to update, first Friday I was ready to go but the server was down due to an upgrade or something. Then Saturday we had a terrible snow storm, yes in April, and it knocked out our power from eight in the morning to 4 the next morning. So Sunday since the power was on I tried to update but it seemed that there was something wrong with the telephone lines so only today was the problem fixed. So I apologize and hope that the wait was well worth it. Can't wait to hear what you guys say about this chapter! Toodles!  



	13. The Strange Ways of Women

Kaoru sat quite comfortably beside Kenshin on his couch, with her head against his chest. Ever since returning from Gohei's office they were pondering possible students who would ever agree to help Gohei ruin the girls' kendo team for money.

"This is impossible Kenshin. Nearly everyone in this university could do with some extra money," groaned Kaoru looking up at his violet orbs.

He stroked her hair, all tied up in a ponytail passively. "That's true. But one thing we know for sure it wasn't anyone on either of our teams or our friends. Otherwise we would have recognized their voices on the tape." Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out the tape.

Kaoru took from him and fiddled with it in her hands as if hoping that somehow she'd unlock the answer. "Ugh, there's so many motives. Money, spite, sexism, how are we ever going to figure this out?"

"Ssshhh," soothed Kenshin as he passed his hand over the top of her head and kissed it. "We will get to the bottom of this."

"But Kenshin," Kaoru pulled herself up and sat up straight, looking at Kenshin with a meaningful stare. "You guys have your tournament coming up. If the girls' team can't compete for one more year that's fine. But you guys always bring home the trophy, and the school loves you for it. I wouldn't want to distract you."

"Kaoru, c'mon how could you say that?"

She winced and, looked away from him. "No. Look Kenshin, I appreciate you wanting to help, but I could never forgive myself if you guys lost this year because of me-,"

Kenshin admired Kaoru's selflessness, but he couldn't help but feel a little responsible for all that happened. Even if it wasn't his fault at all, he was determined to help her. "Kaoru, we're not going to loose and we're going to figure all this out in time so your team can win their tournament too. Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Kaoru smiled at him but slowly shook her head. "Thanks Kenshin, but this is my fight and I need to finish it." She stood up and placed her soft hand gingerly against his cheek, "I just need you to concentrate on your team."

She breathed in and dropped her hand and took on a defiant tone, "After all I _am _the captain of my kendo team and can take care of myself."

What was he supposed to say? The girl had her mind made up and by the fiery look in her eyes you weren't going to change her mind.

He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Kaoru put her pretty finger to his lips. "I have my mind made up Kenshin. But you can make plans to take me out for dinner." She winked at him and strolled out of the room, playfully blowing a kiss to him before leaving.

Sighing in defeat, Kenshin stretched himself out on the couch. _Maybe there's something on the tape we missed. Let me listen to it again. _He reached his arm out to the coffee table in front of him and felt around for the tape, but his fingers found nothing but tabletop. He jerked up and saw that there was no tape anywhere…he chuckled.

_Kaoru. When I handed her the tape she never put it back down… She really does want me to stay out of this._

Aoshi sat in his small kitchen, watching each drop of water from the tap of the sink swell and fall and finally burst with a faint echo. All that was going through his head was Misao…Misao and Soujiro. He had a mug filled to the brim with green tea that at one point was steaming and now it would taste cold and bitter…much like how he was feeling.

The moment kept replaying in his mind, Misao and Soujiro's shadows in the car making out. Each recollection made him shudder. Maybe he should have accompanied them to the movies as an undercover chaperone for his own motives. What if something happened? He didn't think he could take Soujiro bragging about how long he and Misao frenched. Soujiro wasn't good enough for _her_, that much he was at least certain. As for what made him feel this way, well he wasn't ready to admit that.

Another drop exploded in the steel sink and another and another. Thoughts of the movies filled his head. Soujiro would probably take her to some corny romance like Casablanca or something like that, then when all the popcorn was gone and the drinks would be empty and Soujiro, being his stupid self, would yawn and stretch his arms then let one rest upon her shoulders. She'd look to him and smile with teary red eyes then like most of the couples that go to the movies they'd lean towards each other and…

"Hey Aoshi you here!"

His troubling train of thought was broken when Soujiro came strutting into the room, throwing his keys and wallet onto the kitchen counter. An annoyingly arrogant smile across of his face.

"What the hell are so pleased about?" snapped Aoshi.

Soujiro looked to his roommate sitting at the kitchen table with his legs crossed griping a mug of cold tea. "What's your problem?"

But Aoshi only grunted and looked in the opposite direction, giving no answer.

Shrugging it off as one of Aoshi's off days, Soujiro quickly grabbed some crackers during the few moments of awkward silence and stuffed them in his mouth. He mockingly returned Aoshi's grunt and slammed the door shut as he left.

"SQUIRT!" yelled Aoshi.

"ICEMAN!" Soujiro bellowed back.

_Stupid kid, coming in here smiling like a complete fool. Next time I'll wipe that smile off his 'oh I thought Misao liked you but she really likes me much better' face. In fact…why wait? I'll just go now._

Aoshi jumped from his chair and marched out into the hall. Soujiro wasn't in view. Then a provoking notion gripped Aoshi. He immediately recalled from memory the need information and headed down the red carpet halls. _If that kid went back to Misao…._

A few moments later Aoshi was standing outside the familiar door looking up at the gold numbers hanging from it. He looked around, the halls were empty. At this later hour everyone was probably out living up their weekend.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this."

Voices from the other side of the door could just barely be heard, but Aoshi recognized the faint voice to be none other than Soujiro's. A fiery sensation burned in his chest as he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet!"

Aoshi matched the voice to Misao, but what could they be talking about…

"You saw how awkward he felt today at lunch. That's exactly what we wanted," said Misao.

_What? Are they talking about me?_

"But still this whole little ploy you put together is really cutting into my dating life," whine Soujiro.

Aoshi furrowed his brow. _Ploy? Dating life? I thought he was with Misao…_

"Look, its too late to back out on me now Soujiro. We had an agree me and I don't think you'd want me going back on my word. After all I told Izumi not too long ago about how sweet and charming you are."

Aoshi heard Soujiro sigh. "How long before you think I could ask her out?"

"I assume you mean when we succeed making Aoshi green with jealousy," said Misao. "I'm not sure, but judging on how he reacted to us during lunch, I'd say no more than a week."

Finally it all came together; it all started to make sense to him as he connected the dots. Soujiro and Misao they were talking about making him jealous, obviously by 'dating'. But if Aoshi recalled the recent ravings of Soujiro about how gorgeous this girl in his chemistry class is, her name was Izumi. So apparently Misao knew this Izumi and was putting in good word for Soujiro with her. All this in exchange for Soujiro to pretend to date Misao and to make him jealous.

_Well…I guess Misao never really got over what happened._

There was some bustling noises from inside and Aoshi dashed down the hall and around the corner. He poked his head outside the corner, just far enough to see Misao and Soujiro exit the room and part in separate ways with a quick goodbye.

Misao came down the hall he took and Aoshi pressed up against the corner as she passed. He watched her walk down the hall with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

_So she thinks she can make a fool out of me? Okay Misao, I'll play your little game._

Aoshi let a few moments pass as a precaution and stalked down Misao.

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. I don't really have a legitmate excuse besides I wasn't really in the mood to write this week so I forced this much out of me. Well the next chapter I think will have be soley Misao, Aoshi and Soujiro stuff. Who knows what will happen now that Aoshi knows that Misao and Soujiro are playing him? But anyway I hope you're all enjoying this and don't forget proper manners; read and review! 


	14. Movie and a Show

"Hey Misao."

Misao stopped in the middle of the university's foyer. She turned around to see Aoshi come walking up to her.

"Oh hey Shinomori. What's up?"

Aoshi put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought since I couldn't join you and Soujiro at the movies earlier today I might take you to one now."

Misao raised an eyebrow but couldn't help the smirk across her face. "You want to take me to a movie? Now?"

He shrugged again, and slightly raised the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know Shinomori," she said slowly. "Soujiro might…"

Aoshi rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay. Whatever, I'll take to you later." He turned on his heel and started walking back to the dorms. _One…Two…Three…_

"Wait!"

Aoshi mentally smiled sinisterly pleased that his little reverse psychology worked. Misao came running up in front of him.

"Okay, we'll go the movies," said Misao. "But you have to have me back her by nine."

"Let's go then," said Aoshi as he led they way to his car.

_I knew you couldn't resist Shinomori, _thought Misao smugly.

Aoshi though, was feeling just as pleased. _You must think you're so smart Misao. Well just wait I'll make you fall head over heels in love with me all over again…_

It was a quick drive to the theatre, traffic was unusually light this evening and Aoshi and Misao made it just in time for the seven o'clock show. They bought tickets, popcorn and drinks for some new Kung Fu flick that Misao was curious about. They sat in one of the middle rows and soon the movie was well underway. It started with a son of a wealthy Chinese magistrate falling in love with a woman who was part of a group of rebels that were trying to bring an end to his father's corrupt rule.

During the movie Aoshi shifted his eyes from the screen to Misao who was mechanically putting pop after pop of popcorn in her mouth with an odd drink of soda every now and then. Her eyes were wide watching the story unfold.

_If she weren't such a dope…she'd almost be cute. _

Misao hiccuped and quickly covered her mouth. She looked to Aoshi and smiled in embarrassment. Aoshi playfully ruffled her hair and Misao batted his large palm away. He left his arm over the back of her chair, no even realizing he'd done so.

As movie soon came to a close a good two hours later after the gory fight between the magistrate's guards and the rebels. The son finally chose love over his loyal to his corrupt father and ended up slaying his father to protect his loved one. And as cliché as it is, he and the rebel woman took over rule of the land and brought peace and prosperity to all.

"Oh that was such a great movie," declared Misao as they were coming out of the theatre. "It was action and romance, all the qualities of a excellent film"

Aoshi was happy to see her happy, that is until he remembered that she was trying to get him to be jealous and he was there to make her jealous instead. _I can't forget what I'm supposed to do or I'll just be doing what she wants me to. _

They got into his car and started their drive home and passed the nightlife in the streets.

"Wow, is that the new club? Oh my gosh it looks great! And look at all those people! Shinomori, you wanna drop by for a bit?" said Misao enthusiastically.

But Aoshi drove past the club, "Like you said Misao, it wouldn't be proper for us. Besides Soujiro is probably wondering where you are." Even though he said this he knew very well that Soujiro wasn't waiting up for anybody, least of all her.

Misao opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. She leaned back into her seat and pouted. It would have been nice to go, even with Shinomori. The perfect setting for him to crack and finally admit that he still had feelings for her, but…maybe it would have been just nice to go innocently.

They arrived at the university and were walking toward their rooms until they had to take separate ways.

"Well goodnight Shinomori. I had fun," said Misao smiling.

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But next time I'm picking the movie."

Misao laughed and practically threw herself at Aoshi in efforts to get him back for saying her movie sucked. "You take that back Shinomori!"

But Aoshi being as tall as he was had little trouble subduing the petite girl. He snickered at her attempts to throw a fist in his face. But Misao being typical competitive Misao did a sweeping kick and since Aoshi was holding onto Misao's fists, both went toppling to the floor.

Both we laughing as started to recover from their fall, but as soon as Misao sat up straight the laughter suddenly came to halt. There in the middle of the deserted hall was Misao mounted atop of Aoshi who was on his back. It would of have been the oddest thing because you'd wonder how two people who were frozen staring at each other would ever get into such a position.

Aoshi swallowed as he looked up at Misao, then end of her long braid hanging over her shoulder tickling his cheek. _What am I doing, I should get up…Why am I sweating…How come I never noticed her eyes were so…beautiful…_

For Misao, holding her breath wasn't as difficult as looking away from Aoshi's piercing gaze. She felt like he was peering into her very soul seeing everything that she was. It made her felt exposed and naked, but she almost…_liked _it. _NO!_

Misao instantly pushed off Aoshi and sat on the floor with her back to the wall. She was breathing heavily through her nose watching him. Aoshi used his elbows to prop himself up and eventually sat up against the wall as well. He didn't look at Misao, but down at the floor not blinking. A few minutes passed before the awful silence was broken.

"Aoshi? Misao? What are you guys doing here? In the middle of the hall?" The pair looked up and saw Soujiro staring down at them with a strange look.

Almost immediately Misao recovered her self and took on the role of the 'girlfriend', even if she didn't want to.

"Oh Soujiro, I was wondering where you were!" said Misao in fluster as she got up, wrapping her arm around his. "I was just clumsy and tripped and took Shinomori down with me."

"Yeah…whatever," said Soujiro.

Aoshi just remained sitting on the floor his elbows resting on his bent knees looking up with little interest. He knew Misao was just playing the part for him now that they were back to reality.

"Well we should be going Sou," Misao tugged on Soujiro's arm. "Goodnight Shinomori."

With just a brief rise of his hand, Aoshi bid the 'couple' goodnight and in a second Misao had already dragged Soujiro around the corner, leaving him to his lonesome. He took his time getting up from the floor and trekked back to his room. Almost in trance he instinctively flipped on the lights from the switch beside the door, trudge to the bedroom and changed into his plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. He pulled down the sheets of his bed and slid in between the covers and pulled them up to his chest. Staring up at the white ceiling with the soft light from the lamp in the entrance barely illuminating his bedroom, did little to ease the strange feeling stirring inside him. Aoshi recalled with clarity Misao's blank face looking down at him and he missed the tickle of her braid on his cheek. Never had he felt this way before, it was difficult to explain but he _wanted _her and it perturbed him that he couldn't have her. The inability to rid his thoughts of her was unnerving and all he could ask himself was why. But in his heart of hearts, and yes even icemen have hearts hidden beneath the frost, he knew why…

Just as Misao and Soujiro turned the corner out of Aoshi's sight, Misao wrenched her arm free from Soujiro and ran off to her room. Leaving Soujiro stupefied. By the time she closed her door and collapsed onto her bed her heart was beating a million miles a minute and her stomach felt like butterflies were trying to escape from it.

Misao flopped onto her back and like Aoshi, doors and halls and doors away from her, stared up at the bland white ceiling. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself. Taking a moment to account her strange bodily behaviour and she knew exactly what was the problem. _Don't do it…Don't fall for it all again! _Misao pleaded with herself, pleading for her heart to finally relinquish any feeling for the one she held dearest, Shinomori Aoshi.

_No! No, not again. _Misao's eyes suddenly flooded with tears. _He hurt me once and never again…now it's my turn to pay him back. _She recalled the moment Aoshi dropped the unbearably heart wrenching advice the she forget about the spark between them and move on…it was all a mistake. But then memories of him taking her to the movies, laughing, his mesmerizing blue eyes looking up at her, they all made payback seem less then worth it. That is if she could have more moments like that with him. _But the chances that he'd come around for me and take back his words are slim to none. Don't be taken for a fool! _But how could she tell her heart to stop jumping every time he was in the same room as her? How could she tell her head to stop dreaming of him at night? How could she forget…

* * *

A/N: So everyone hope you liked the chapter dispite the fact it was a little fluffy. Remember proper manners! Umm okay the next chapter is going to be purely Kenshin and Kaoru and Gohei and they're going to find out who was the student responsible for ruining the girls' team. Next chapter will be out soon at least by the beginning of the weekend, but probably sooner. 


	15. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

A promising Sunday morn crept onto the students of the university offering a prefect closing to a relaxing weekend. But for Kaoru, this glorious Sunday held another sort of promise. Ever since she left Kenshin's room yesterday afternoon she'd been thinking up ways to narrow down her search for the culprit. So it seemed that today she would be playing detective. Now at a bright and early eight o'clock in the morning Kaoru had just finished preparing breakfast for herself and Misao and was ready to go snooping.

"Ugh…"

Kaoru looked up from her breakfast and tea to see a weary Misao appear from the bedroom, her long braided hair in disarray and her face worn. She yawned quite openly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well someone had a late night," said Misao as she sat beside Kaoru and attacked her toast.

Kaoru sipped her team, "What are you talking about? I got back and you'd just fallen asleep."

"And what were you up to?" questioned Misao wiggling her eyebrow. "Anything to do with a certain redhead?"

"Misao!"

"What! Tell me I'm wrong."

Kaoru opened her mouth but she couldn't really deny the truth, her lips formed to an embarrassed smile.

Misao laughed exposing the toast in her mouth, "See I told you! So you guys made up eh?"

"Yeah, we did. But I'll give you the details later."

She got up from her seat and tossed her empty breakfast plate and teacup into the sink.

"Hey where you going?" asked Misao as she watched her roommate head for the door.

"I'm going to go find out what happened to our team!"

Meanwhile Kenshin awoke from a pleasing dream about Kaoru, of course. He stretched a little before getting out of bed and soon noticed that Sanosuke never returned back to the dorm.

"Just great," said Kenshin to himself as he thought of his roommate passed out in the halls somewhere with an empty bottle in his hands.

Trying to put the thoughts of Sano aside Kenshin tried to enjoy his plain breakfast of pre-frozen waffles drenched in sticky syrup with a small island of butter floating in the middle. He pleasantly recalled the details of his dream while savoring the sweet sensation in his mouth.

"Kenshin!" The door burst open and surprisingly in walked Sano as sober as ever, still dressed in his evening attire of a black leather jacket, crimson shirt and black pants. He had dark circles around his eyes suggesting he hadn't slept all night.

Kenshin swallowed the food in his mouth, "Sano, I was wondering what happened to you. Where have you been?"

Sighing Sano pulled up a chair beside Kenshin at the small table. "Kenshin, there's something you have to know…"

"It was you?" said Kenshin. He'd just taken in a full-blown confession from Sanosuke and was practically speechless.

Looking down at the floor in shame Sano nodded, confirming his errors. "Kenshin I'm sorry okay? You know I wouldn't unless it was necessary."

Shaking his head Kenshin spoke very slowly, "Sano, when is lying to your closest friend ever necessary?"

Sano swallowed hard and he could feel the hot sting of tears coming on. "I didn't want to come to you for the money," he choked. "I was embarrassed and Gohei…he caught me in streets buying cocaine." His voice gave out as his tears cascaded over his face. "I swear Kenshin, this was my first time. Gohei threatened to get me kicked out of the university and I told him lots of other students do much worst in the university." Sano took a deep breath trying to hold a steady voice. "But Gohei somehow knew that I was falling behind in my intuition payments and he threatened to appeal to the board. Saying that all my money was going towards my alcohol and drug addiction." Sano covered his face as he collapsed into sobs.

Kenshin bent his head and was silent. Sano, his closest friend the most arrogant and easygoing guy he ever knew was breaking to pieces right in front of him.

"Kenshin, I didn't know what to do," Sano continued. "Gohei blackmailed me and offered me money. I…I need it and even though I knew what I did to the girls' kendo team was wrong I couldn't help myself." He pounded his fist onto the table making everything on it rattle. "I tried to think of ways to get out of Gohei's clutches but…I was stuck. So I did it. I did everything he asked me to and I've been avoiding you because I felt guilty but…I couldn't keep the truth from you…"

"Sano," said Kenshin solemnly. "Its okay. Its over, you confessed and now that's all that matters."

Sanosuke looked up to his dear friend twisting his tormented face to one of gratitude. He got up and embraced Kenshin with strong arms as a brother. "Thank you. Thank you Kenshin. I'm sorry…you and Kaoru…"

"Ssshhh," soothed Kenshin. "I know. Its going to be fine now."

They parted and Sano wiped the tears from his face and for the first time in a long time with a good conscience he breathed in the air, filling his lungs. "What are we going to do now?"

Kenshin took a moment. "Well first we need to tell Kaoru. Then we're going to figure out a way to expose Gohei…and make him pay for all he's done. For all the people he hurt." He looked down at himself and Sano and realized that he was still in his pajama and Sano in his clothes from the previous night. "But before we go lets wash up."

He turned on his heel to make his way to a shower when Sano spoke up. "Kenshin…"

"What is it Sano?" he asked.

Sano remained quiet for a moment, "Kenshin I think Gohei might try and hurt Kaoru."

Instantly every hair on Kenshin's body went on end and every muscle went ridged, "What do you mean hurt Kaoru?"

"I'm not sure," Sano hesitated. "But one time when I met up with Gohei in his office he started mumbling about getting revenge for what happened to him. He didn't say what happened to him and I heard Kaoru's name and…I think he might try to go after her."

Kenshin thought of Kaoru and the terrible fate that might await her and dove for his cell phone on the coffee table. He quickly dialed Kaoru's room, Sano looked on concern and anxiety all over his face. Kenshin waited desperately for someone to answer the phone, for Kaoru to answer the phone but the answering machine clicked on and Kenshin hung up.

"No one's there," he said frustrated and worried. "Come on put some clean clothes on and lets go."

So in but a few minutes Kenshin and Sano were ready to go both in their simple Sunday clothes of jeans and t-shirts. As they left their room and went from walking to pacing to sprinting down the halls to Kaoru's room Kenshin continued trying to get through on phone but even her cell was off.

_Please God let her be safe…_

But at that very moment Gohei was breathing quickly his heart racing, but a twisted smile was on his face. It was about nine o'clock now and after making sure that no one was in the room, he infiltrated room 247. For the first few minutes he relished his feelings of sweet revenge and the satisfaction that he was in control, that he had the power. Taking his time to sit on the couch, eat from the fridge and a moment to sift through the underwear draw he eventually decided that it was time to do what he came there to do. So Gohei proudly stepped into the dorm's washroom and opened the medicine cabinet. There were bottles for headaches and migraines, acne cream, moisturizers and cleansers, tampons and so on. He reached into his pocket of his black suit jacket and pulled out a small clear plastic bag of white powder and tucked it plain view, safely in between the collection of nail polish and bandages. He closed the cabinet and the deed was done.

_Try to get yourself out of this one Kamiya…_

He walked back to the door and looked through the peephole to make sure no one was passing through the halls. When he finally decided it was safe he swiftly opened the door and slid into the hall. A few students turned the corner and were laughing as they came in his direction. Gohei merely sniffed and tugged on his jacket and started to stroll down the hall with a terrible toothy smile.

* * *

A/N: Oh gasp, shock, mortification! Yes everyone the student behind the ruin of the girls' kendo team was Sagara Sanosuke! For all those who didn't understand all everything in the story, here's the brief summary for your benefit because I'm so nice; Sano was buying coke for his first time on the streets but was caught by Gohei who threatened to get him kicked out for his drinking and being caught with drugs and Sano realized that since he was falling behind on his intution payments there was a good chance that he would get kicked out. So Gohei blackmailed Sano and offered money to do the terrible things he did. And tada guilt overcame Sano and he confessed to Kenshin. I think that's pretty much the just of it. Now what can Gohei have against Kaoru? And will Kenshin and Sano reach Kaoru in time? And just where did Misao sneak off to...maybe with a certain someone? All in the next chapter of Fresh From The Fight! Oh and everyone I kept forgetting to mentiont his before but YES I FINALLY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR A STORY! Thank you all and keep them coming! 


	16. Deception Rears Its Ugly Head

Kenshin tore down the halls to Kaoru's room with Sano trailing behind him. Huffing and puffing he looked at each passing number hung on each door until he found room 247. As soon as he recognized it he slowed down and nearly ran into the door and started pounding it with his fist.

"KAORU! KAORU! OPEN UP!"

Sano stood beside Kenshin and was trying to catch his breath. He looked around the halls ignoring the odd looks he got from hall wanderers when he saw fleeting glimpse of a pinstripe suit turn the corner. It instantly clicked that no student in their right mind would be hanging around the dorms wearing suit. Unless the wearer was a particular middle age man with a excess of facial hair and teeth surface area whom you just happened to have a deal go sour with and is probably out to hurt your best friend's love of his life.

Giving one last echoing pound on the door Kenshin turned to Sano. "Where could she be?"

"Kenshin, I think I just saw Gohei turn the corner," said Sano.

"What?"

Sano nodded in the direction, "Just over there, at least I think it was him. No one else really wears a suit on Sunday around here."

Kenshin's body went rigid and his hands closed into fists. He started down the hall with solid strides getting faster with each step. Sano followed him. As they turned the hall they saw Gohei taking his sweet time to stroll down the hall, while silently stalking a group of passing girls with his eyes.

"Gohei!"

Gohei turned around nonchalantly and smiled when he saw Kenshin pacing down to him. "Why look who it is."

Kenshin stopped in front of Gohei, his face was dark and his eyes were ablaze with amber. "Don't act so smug. I know what you've done Gohei."

Gohei clenched his teeth and swallowed._ How did they see me go into the room! I was so careful! _Trying to maintain a strong disposition Gohei laughed sending droplets of spit with love to Kenshin's cheek, "You think your little _conspiracy theories _can bring me down, Himura! You're even more of a fool then I thought."

Then Kenshin gave a dry laugh then abruptly stopped. Gohei started to sweat at Kenshin's confidence. "Except Gohei, you forgot one loose end."

Kenshin looked just behind him where Sano was standing. Gohei glared at his acquaintance and once unwilling accomplice.

"So you found out about your friend's little escapades. That means nothing. I'm still in control here! I still have the power!" he spat.

"Perhaps," said Kenshin calmly. "But I just want you to know…that I'll be watching you. Your every move."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Gohei's face and his left eye twitched at the corner. Kenshin's threat seemed serious and almost intimidating. "Don't you dare threaten you're superior!" yelled Gohei in retaliation. "I could get you kicked out of this school and dismantle your kendo team whenever I please!"

For a moment it seemed like Kenshin did hear what was just said, then he smirked and chuckled. Gohei growled uneasily.

Kenshin walked up to his larger and sweatier counterpart, "Sir, you won't have to if you're not doing anything discrediting." With that Kenshin pushed passed Gohei with Sano behind him.

"Holy crap Kenshin! I've never seen you talk that way to administration before! That was awesome." A safe distance down the hall Sano was praising Kenshin for his impressive display.

"Thanks, but you can kiss my feet later Sano. First we have to find Kaoru and tell her everything we know," he reasoned. "Besides I think Gohei is up to something else…something we don't know about."

Sano furrowed his eyebrows as the pair paced down the maze dorms in search of Kaoru. "What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think its kind of ironic that you hear Gohei mumble about hurting Kaoru and when we go to check on her and he's there near her room?"

"So you think…"

Kenshin made his open hands into fists suspecting the worst. "I just hope I'm thinking wrong."

The boys walked to the middle of the tile mosaic on the floor of the foyer and searched for Kaoru, looking from person to person. Everywhere they looked they couldn't find Kaoru and Kenshin became more worried and frustrated. But across the foyer Kenshin saw a long black ponytail tied up in a purple ribbon. Desperate and clinging to this hope, he ran up to the girl with the ponytail. He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her around…only to find that this girl was not his Kaoru.

"Excuse me," apologized Kenshin awkwardly as he trudged back, his head hung low. He abruptly sat on one of the benches, hunched over and sighed loudly. What were the chances that he could find Kaoru on the weekend? _Why had I been so stupid to let her go figure this mess out by herself? _

"Kenshin?" said a soft voice.

Suddenly a light feeling overcame Kenshin's heart and as he slowly raised his head he saw the face he had been searching for. "Kaoru…" There she was decked in black pinstripe pants and a thin white sip up hoodie with simple runners. To Kenshin with his relief, she looked more beautiful now then ever.

"Yeah Kenshin its me. What's the matter? Sano called me over as soon as I walked in the door," she gestured to Sano who was standing next to her. "He said that you want to talk about something?"

Kenshin stood up and embraced Kaoru, who evidently was taken aback by this sudden show of emotion.

"Kenshin?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but we've got a lot to talk about," replied Kenshin as he released Kaoru from his locked arms. "But not here. Let's go to you 're room."

So Sano and Kenshin who was leading confused Kaoru by the hand, double-timed down the hallway. Suddenly Kaoru collided with Kenshin's back as it seemed that Sano and Kenshin stopped unexpectedly and since she was holding onto Kenshin's hand Kaoru didn't have much warning to stop.

"Ugh…Kenshin! Why'd you stop!" complained Kaoru. But all she got for an answer was the silent backs of the two men in front of her. "Fine, get out of my way." She squeezed between Kenshin and Sano and her mouth dropped.

A crowd was standing outside room 247, her room, while police and their dogs were plundering her room. Kaoru knew this scene only but reputation. Her friends would often tell her stories about these strange foreign rituals; a drug bust.

"Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru turned to face the approaching man in a suit she recognized to be one of the school's administration. Kenshin and Sano stood protectively behind her. "Sir, what's happening here?" she asked in a very distressed voice.

The man rose his hand to quite Kaoru, "Miss Kamiya its come to our attention by way of anonymous tip that you are in possession of cocaine."

"Cocaine!" choked Kaoru.

Kenshin and Sano exchanged a glance. "Sir," began Kenshin as he rested one hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I personally can vouch for Miss Kaoru. I know that she would never do anything like this."

A gasp sprung out from the crowd as a police dog and officer appeared from Kaoru's room displaying a small plastic bag filled with white powder.

"Mr. Tanaka," said the officer as he presented the bag to the administrator. "It seems the tipster was correct."

Mr. Tanaka looked to Kaoru with stern eyes that made her shake. "Miss Kamiya I suggest you ask your friends her find Miss Makimachi to meet you in my office so that we can sort this all out."

"No Mr. Tanaka I think I will take care of Miss Kamiya here."

Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano all looked in the direction of the unseen voice to see Mr. Gohei Kimura emerge from the crowd.

"Oh Gohei, I'm glad that you could make it," said Mr. Tanaka as Gohei walked to his side. "Are you sure that you can handle this?"

Gohei looked from Sano to Kenshin to Kaoru and twisted his mouth into a smile, "I'm sure after all Tanaka you know this wouldn't be my first time handling a situation like this. Besides Sir you're already bogged down with work and this is just one more headache that you don't need."

Mr. Tanaka coughed and straightened up, "Well then Gohei I'll leave you to it." The crowd parted for him as he walked by. As he passed Kaoru he said one last thing, "Oh and Miss Kamiya I do hope that next time you'll be more serious about the fact that you're meddling with your future. That is if there is a next time."

Those last words made Kaoru gasp and choke as she tied to hold back her tears, "Sir but I swear-!"

"That's enough Miss Kamiya!" silenced Gohei as Mr. Tanaka walked out of view. "You will follow me to my office while we try and find your roommate. Then we will decide your punishment. Come along." He led the way with a distraught and emotion frozen Kaoru following behind him.

"Gohei!" yelled Kenshin.

Gohei stopped and turned around smirking, "Yes Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin and Sano both walked up to Gohei staring him down with fire in their eyes.

"Now, now boys," snorted Gohei. "You don't want to assault a administrator. Otherwise you're friend here won't be the only one getting severely punished…or even expelled."

Kenshin jerked toward Gohei but Sano held him and whispered in his ear, "No Kenshin. You won't be doing Kaoru any good if you get in trouble too. Okay? Relax"

"Mr. Himura. Mr. Sagara," said Gohei as he pompously bade the boys goodbye and continued to lead Kaoru to his office.

The crowd soon dispersed and the police left the university and Kenshin and Sano were grimly left alone in the forsaken halls feeling pretty low.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I made you poor people wait for this chapter and I am sorry its just I was busy and my mom's friend was over so I was busy entertain for a week. Well I hope you like it and next chapter will be AoshixMisao and possible xSoujiro that crosses over with the GoheixKaoru plot. Sorry I can't write much now so I'll update Saturday for sure so thanks much everyone! Right now I'm listening to Franz Ferdinand who absolutely rock! Please don't comment about them on the review if you want send me a email. Toodles Everyone! 


	17. This Is Getting Ugly

Misao's sneakers squeaked as she walked down the abandoned tiled hall leading to the offices of the university. She'd just returned from her Sunday morning jog, a part of her new exercise regiment. Ever since kendo was cancelled she'd noticed a few extra pounds when it was time to step on the scale. As soon as she walked into the foyer she was bombarded by students all asking her questions that only confused her. Only until one of the many secretaries of the school came up and retrieved her from the crowd and sent her down the hall.

"Go down to the fifth door on the right, Gohei Hiruma is waiting for you," said the secretary.

So here Misao was outside the fifth door on the right, her stomach churning uneasily and wringing her hands subconsciously. She slowly tapped on the door, the sound was just barely audible.

"Come in," barked a voice from inside.

Misao carefully let herself into the room. To her right she saw the Kaoru's back hunched over in a chair and Gohei standing behind his large wood desk with both palms planted on the tabletop.

"Ah, Miss Makimachi so nice of you to join us," said Gohei smiling devilishly. He gestured to a the other free chair next to Kaoru, "Please have a seat."

Misao did as she was told and looked to Kaoru. Her face was flushed red, her eyes looked like they'd been crying, and even more disturbing she hadn't even acknowledged that Misao had even entered the room. She just kept staring down at Gohei's golden nameplate on his desk.

"Miss Makimachi," said Gohei breaking Misao's attention on Kaoru. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No Sir," replied Misao.

Gohei grunted in amusement. He folded his hands behind his back and started pacing around the room, "Miss Makimachi you and Miss Kamiya here are roommates, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you and Miss Kamiya are good friends, correct?"

"Yes…" Misao was getting nervous, she wasn't sure where all this was going.

"Miss Makimachi since you share living space with Miss Kamiya you would be aware of most if not all affairs going on within your room, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose. But what do you mean _affairs_?" questioned Misao.

Gohei ignored the girl's question and continued on with his own. _Now to put on the pressure. _"Miss Makimachi have you ever witnessed Miss Kamiya coming in contact with any illegal substances?"

Misao looked up to Gohei in surprise and then to Kaoru who still hadn't shown any sign of life other than blinking, breathing and the odd sniffle. Illegal substances? Misao now knew exactly where this conversation, or more appropriately interrogation, was going. "No Sir, I can't say I have."

Gohei smiled, exposing his bleached teeth, and cocked an eyebrow. "Miss Makimachi you are aware of the penalty of lying to administration, aren't you?"

"I'm not lying," said Misao trying to keep a leash on her rising temper. _They must think Kaoru is involved in some drug stuff. But how could they? She's a straight A student, a, well former kendo captain, etc, etc. Something here doesn't smell right…_

"Miss Makimachi please answer the question."

Misao clenched her teeth, "Yes."

Gohei stopped pacing right in front of his desk and opened the drawer. "Then would you mind explaining what was doing in your room?" He quickly raised the small plastic bag filled with white powder to Misao who gasped.

"Its not ours I swear! Me and Kaoru have never done anything illegal within this school," confessed Misao.

But Gohei only sighed and placed the bag onto his desk. "Yes well even if that is true Miss Makimachi everyone who gets caught pulls that excuse out of their ass. And as nice as I'm sure your ass is I can't very well take your word over every other person who was in your position now."

Misao's hands became fists shaking with fury. _That bastard…he did all this. But why?_

"So Miss Makimachi what do you think I should do with you and Miss Kamiya?" asked Gohei as he took a seat in his chair and propped his feet onto his desk. "Well you know the punishment for drug possession within the university is quite strict and with this much cocaine I don't think you'll be getting any breaks."

"Hiruma…"

Misao and Gohei both looked to Kaoru in surprise. It was words she uttered since Misao entered the room.

"Kaoru?"

But Kaoru remained indifferent to the workings around her and just narrowed her eyes at Gohei's nameplate. "Hiruma…"

Meanwhile Kenshin and Sano were sitting in their room both feeling quite sullen and heavy hearted. Kenshin kept thinking of Kaoru and the haunting image of her distressed face as she was led away by that dog, Gohei. He could only imagine what she must be going through now… and how much he want to be by her side and protect her. Sano on the other hand felt this overwhelming sense of guilt in the pit of his chest. So many feelings of regret, anger, self-hate, everything was building up inside getting ready to lash out.

Kenshin got up from his Lazy-Boy and headed for the kitchen to fix himself a glass of water without saying a word. He grabbed a glass from the overhead cupboard and started to fill it with tap water. On the counter just beside the sink Kenshin's caught the glimmer of Sano's keys. But underneath the keys was a piece of paper that looked awfully familiar. Suddenly the cold sensation of the water overflowing in the glass and raining down upon his hand made him jump. He quickly turned off the tap and set the wet glass down and picked up the paper from underneath Sano's keys and then he realized why the paper looked so familiar. It was another speeding ticket to add to Sano's ever-growing collection.

_Wait a minute! _

Kenshin eyes darted immediately to the bottom of the ticket where the officer signed, Hajime Saitou. "Sano quick! We have to drive down to the police station!"

* * *

A/N: Yes people I know I said I would update last week but life's been really odd and intense and I just needed to reboot before I got back into my everyday skin. Sorry to all those who waited so long. Currently I'd say I'm still rebooting, eating and sleeping habits are all off and I feel happy and whimsical one day and cool and withdrawn the next, oh well. I hope you liked the chapter...if not then oh well sucks to you. Oh by the way everyone I'm so friggan happy that Franz Ferdinand's new record's coming out soon! I just bought the last CD not too long ago, my friend found it for me undreneath some CD's on a rack when we thought they were all sold out so I was super happy. Now I'm listening to it non-stop I'm not even sick of it! Isn't it wonderful! Um but yeah there's going to be only 2 more chapters because I'm sort of sick of writing this story when I got so many new ideas. Well Toodles everyone! R&R 


	18. Help From A Prick

Kenshin and Sanosuke were waiting in the foyer of the police station. They'd just asked a woman in suit who they assumed worked there to tell Saitou Hajime that they were waiting for him. A few minutes later the sound of shoes echoing on the floor came down the narrow hall until Saitou was standing before his two younger counterparts.

"What the hell you do you two want?" he asked rudely.

Sano, who never had a good relationship with authority, growled inwardly. Saitou it seemed was watching Sano 24/7 and was always giving him speeding tickets on a weekly basis. "Watch your mouth," he mumbled.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at Sano who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Don't I see enough of you as it is, Sagara?"

"Please Saitou," stepped in Kenshin trying to ease the growing tension. "We need a favour."

"You two? Need a favour from me?" Saitou laughed sarcastically and pulled out a cigarette and lighter from his back pocket. He lit it and the room soon became overwhelmed with smoke. "And remind me why I'm on such friendly terms with you two?"

Kenshin and Sano looked to each other and back at Saitou with glaring eyes.

"Saitou please, its for a friend of mine," pleaded Kenshin but he noticed Saitou didn't show any signs of being moved. "A close friend."

"Oh please," sneered Saitou as he sent a puff of nauseating smoke into the air. "Like I give a shit about your friends."

Saitou turned on his heel and started to walk down the hall until Kenshin ran out in front of him and blocked his path. Sano blocked Saitou from behind.

"You have to listen to me," said Kenshin sternly.

"I don't have to do anything for you or your drunk of friend over there," countered Saitou with a chilling tone. "Now get out of my way before I'm forced to do something I really want to."

"Listen to me," ordered Kenshin raising his voice. "I think there's something going on at the university. Something to do with Hiruma Gohei and Kamiya Kaoru."

Saitou smirked and blew a stream of smoke into Kenshin's face, "So this is about a girl is it?"

"Would you stop being a prick for one minute," lectured Sano from behind. "We're serious."

"I need you to find out everything you can about Gohei. Anything you might have on and off record," said Kenshin.

"Hiruma Gohei…" Saitou blew another puff of smoke into the air, killing the precious supply of oxygen Kenshin and Sano had left. "His been in here a few times. Talked with me about your campus security or some administrative bull like that."

Kenshin looked straight into Saitou's arrogant eyes waiting for a positive response to their plea.

"But," began Saitou after a pause. "I'm afraid your pitiful little petitions aren't that convincing. Now get out of my way."

Kenshin moved to block Saitou again, "Fine. You wanna play it that way," threatened the amber-eyed redhead. Kenshin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photograph and held it up. Saitou's face instantly dropped, even the cigarette in his mouth became limp.

With much pleasure Sano took this fantastic moment to banter his sworn enemy. "My, my Saitou. You do take pictures well. When was this Kenshin? Around December no? Yeah it must be Saitou, that stripper on you lap is wearing a Santa hat."

"How dare you!" yelled Saitou as he lunged for the picture in Kenshin's hand. But the picture was tucked safely back into Kenshin's pocket before he could snatch it.

"Well Sano what do you think Tokio will make of this?" asked Kenshin.

Saitou growled, "You wouldn't."

"You don't want to try us. Trust me, we have copies." warned Sano. "Now will you be a good boy and run off and get what we need because we're not done with you yet."

"What!" yelled Saitou.

"Kamiya Kaoru got caught today with cocaine planted in her room. We believe that Gohei put it there then raided her room," informed Kenshin.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" asked Saitou.

"Get the fingerprints of the room where the coke was found and compare it to Gohei's."

"Just how do I get Gohei's fingerprints?"

"Well if your lucky it will be on file. Then again if you're not then I guess you better get creative," offered Sano.

"Just think Saitou if anything dirty really is going on within the school you'll be the cop to take all the credit," tempted Kenshin.

Saitou looked from Kenshin to Sano with a ready-to-kill expression that soon broke into a mere growl. "I guess I don't have much of a choice. But you better not even mention anything about that photo to Tokio."

"Scout's honour," said Sano.

"Here come with me, we'll look Gohei up in the computer. Then you two fill me in on the details."

* * *

A/N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry its short but another will becoming soon. I think two more because I decided to split my idea for this chapter in half. So R&R and I got to go so toodles. 


	19. Pieces Of The Puzzle

Kenshin and Sano were hovering above Saitou who was typing in Gohei's name into the criminal computer database within the hustle and bustle of the police station. He typed the last letters and hit enter.

It seconds it took for the computer to find a positive match seemed to drag themselves out for Kenshin with the thoughts of Kaoru worried his mind.

"There, Gohei Hiruma," read Saito. He gave a brief chuck with surprise, "It turns out the Gohei did have a run in with the law in his early years."

Kenshin and Sano leaned in closer, their breath annoying Saitou's neck as he read on. "He was brought in for assault in a dojo. Beat up a couple of his fellow students real good too, but his sensei managed to restrain him by injuring his hand so that he would never be able to hold a sword again."

"Does it say what dojo," asked Sano.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he skimmed through the information, "The Kamiya Dojo."

Kenshin and Sano instantly turned to each other, recognizing the name. Saitou looked back at the two wanting to be filled in.

"Kamiya…that's Kaoru's last name," explained Kenshin as his hands formed into a strong fist. "This is why Gohei planted the drugs. As payback to the Kamiya family."

Sano punched his fist into his open hand, "Now that we have the dirty on Gohei lets bring him down!"

Saitou rolled his eyes and lit up another cigarette, "Sagara, for once in our life use that walnut-sized brain in your head. You think this is really enough to get Gohei? This can only be used a probable motive if we have proof that he actually was responsible for planting the drugs."

"So…what do we do?" Sano asked Kenshin.

Kenshin took a breathe to calm his rage, "Simple. We get proof."

Meanwhile Aoshi was tuning his already skills in the kendo room. Ever since the incident in the hall with Misao he'd been feeling a little off. There was always a little voice in his head now reminding him of that moment and most of all Misao. He'd managed to avoid her ever since, not knowing what one is to say after a unique encounter such as the one they shared. So to take his mind off Misao, who of late had become a frequent topic for his mind 24/7, he'd been practicing kendo during his spare time.

"AOSHI!"

Aoshi looked in the direction of the voice to see Soujiro racing up to him. As odd as this was for Soujiro, Aoshi wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Aoshi," huffed Soujiro as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Get out of here squirt," demanded Aoshi as he tried to continue with his training.

"No…Aoshi…you've got…to listen to me," said Soujiro. "Misao…"

"Misao's your problem now remember?" he scoffed. "She is after all _your _girlfriend."

"Just listen to me!" pleaded Soujiro as he followed Aoshi around the kendo mats.

"Deal with your shit squirt."

"LISTEN TO ME!"

Aoshi looked to roommate annoyed and spoke in a firm low voice, "Fine, if you won't leave and insist on yelling I don't suppose I don't have much of a choice."

_Finally the dumb ice cube feels like paying attention_, thought Soujiro. "Misao and Kaoru. Gohei caught them with a drugs in their room."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks only to be followed by onslaught of emotions. Though not for one minute did the notion of Misao having drugs seem feasible. "Who set them up?"

"I don't know, no one does. But right now the two of them are in Gohei's office," replied Soujiro. "They're facing expulsion, Aoshi."

"We need to find Kenshin," said Aoshi and all at once he ran out of the kendo room with Soujiro at his side in search of Kenshin.

Soujiro watched Aoshi as they ran and noticed the unusual worry in his eyes. _I can't believe it…he really does care about Misao. _

"Aoshi?"

"What?" asked Aoshi as he made a sharp turn.

"I have to tell you something," said Soujiro starting the confession of his false love with Misao.

"You want to tell me that Misao and you weren't really going out and that she was only using you to get back at me, right?"

Soujiro was blown away. His legs started to fail him in the sudden shock and he stopped right there in the middle of the hall gaping.

Aoshi noticed that he was no longer at his side and slowed down. He looked back to Soujiro and shrugged, "I just know these things. Now come on lets go!"

Then _WAM! _Aoshi fell to the floor in a daze. A sharp pain went through his head like someone just put a cleaver through it. Soujiro came to his side as he rubbed the large red bump on his forehead.

"HEY! Watch where you're going punk!"

Aoshi recognized the voice and let Soujiro help him to his feet, "Sagara?"

"Shinomori?"

It was indeed Sano and at his fallen side was Kenshin helping him up and a Hajime Saitou smoking and rolling his eyes. Aoshi and Soujiro as well as the whole of the university were well familiar with Saitou one way or another. Everyone knew him as the badass cop who always seemed to know exactly where all the wild parties were.

"Ugh." Sano got to his feat with a little dizziness. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"What do you think?" replied Soujiro. "Trying to help out Misao and Kaoru."

"By running into people?" said Sano bitterly messaging his own large red place of impact.

"As touching as this little reunion is," cut in Saitou. "But I didn't get dragged down here for nothing."

"Speaking of which what are you doing here?" questioned Aoshi.

"Like I said I got dragged down. Now if happy hour is over could we finally get this over with?"

So the troupe of five set off down the narrow stretch of hallway until Kenshin stopped in front of the girls' room. He reached for the knob but it was locked.

"Oh get out of the way," said Saitou as he shoved Kenshin aside and pulled out something that looked like a wallet. He removed two small lock picks and went to work. A few seconds later the door creaked open. "Amateurs."

They all walked and gazed upon the unsettling sight of the room being turned upside down with the presence of life faint within it.

"How the hell are we supposed to find any sort of evidence in this mess?" complained Sano.

"Just no one touch anything. Its more likely you'll just screw it up," said Saitou as he carefully maneuvered around the various items scattered about the floor.

The other four stood there watching Saitou check specific but what seemed to be random places in the room. Only until he walked into the bathroom was he out of view and earshot.

"How did you guys manage to get Saitou to help us?" said Aoshi in a hushed tone.

Sano smiled devilishly, "I should show you my little black album."

Saitou stepped back out of the bathroom.

"Well did you find anything?" asked Kenshin hopefully.

He laughed sarcastically, "It wouldn't even matter if I found a fingerprint of Gohei in this mess. You guys said he's already been in here with the police under witness of a fair amount of people. It'd be worthless."

The four of them got an increased feeling of failure and disappointment. Kenshin and Aoshi both managed to resist the urge to punch something, most ideally Gohei.

"Look you must at least be able to stop Gohei from looking over the girls' case. If you presented when we already know wouldn't that prove that he's compromised or something?" Sano protest.

Saitou considered it. "I could but that would only put more pressure on us to find evidence sooner, and by the looks of things we can't take that chance."

"Wait, what do you guys already know?" said Aoshi.

Kenshin quickly summed up what they uncovered earlier and it only seemed to make him and Soujiro angrier that they had such damning evidence yet they could do nothing about it.

Then finally the unthinkable happened. "Hey guys I've got an idea!" said Sano as the metaphorical light bulb went off in his 'walnut'.

Saitou sighed and lit up, "Did you hurt yourself, Sagara?"

"Shut your mouth Saitou!" yelled Sano. He turned to his friends who were actually willing to listen, "Kenshin remember I told you how Gohei got me to ruin the girls' kendo team."

Kenshin nodded his head and again quickly explained to Aoshi, Soujiro and Saitou about Sano's little run in with cocaine and Gohei.

"Well maybe if the cocaine that Gohei planted was the same one he confiscated from me."

The others waited for Sano to finish making sense. "Yeah, so…how would that help us?" said Soujiro.

"If the cocaine Gohei planted is the same as Sagara's then they'll be chemically identical because they came from the same batch," said Saitou. "When you're a cop hanging around a university you learn a lot about narcotics."

Kenshin looked to Sano confused, "But Sano, I thought Gohei took all of your cocaine. How would we have any to compare to?"

"Well…" Sano tried to look innocent. "Gohei only took one bag of coke, I still kind of have another."

"What!" cried Kenshin. "Sano you lied to me!"

Sano only shrugged.

"Well I guess its to our benefit this time," Kenshin sighed. "Okay but this means we're going to have to get our hands on the cocaine Gohei probably has in his office with Kaoru and Misao. How we're going to do that?"

"Leave that to me," said Saitou as he sucked on his cigarette.

So after they left the girls' room Sano went and retrieved his extra baggie of cocaine and met up with everyone else just outside the hallway that would lead to Gohei's office.

"So how are we going to do this?" Aoshi asked Saitou.

"Simple."

Out of no where Saitou grabbed Sano by the ear and started dragging him down the hallway. The secretary stood up from her desk to object but was quickly put down at the fact Saitou was wearing his uniform and flashed his badge.

"SAITOU!" roared Sano in pain as he was yanked further on. "What are you doing!"

Saitou only ignored the insolent young man's request and stopped right in front of Gohei's office door. He took his fist and started pounding on it. "GOHEI! OPEN UP!"

There was a rustling from inside and the Gohei answered the door look from the overpowered Sanosuke and the nonchalant Saitou staring him in the eyes.

"Gohei, its about time you do something about your wild students," began Saitou as he tugged Sano by the ear. "This one especially is becoming a real nuisance of mine."

"Officer," said Gohei calmly in efforts to quiet the ruffled policeman. " Please understand that our school is always doing everything we can to tame our students to fall into line. And at the moment I am dealing with a case of that nature."

He started to explain Kaoru and Misao's situation but it did little to relax this on-edge officer.

"I always thought you were a little soft with your students!" bellowed Saitou as he pushed his way inside the office, taking in Sano by the ear. He began to take out his rage on Gohei as he complained about how often the university students got into trouble.

Kaoru and Misao watched the unusual interruption until Sano caught Kaoru's eye.

"Pass me the drugs," Sano mouth to her.

Kaoru was unsure at first but when Sano gave her a pleading look of haste she looked to Gohei's desk and snatched the small packet while Saitou kept him busy. She slowly and carefully slid the bag just out of Sano's reach. Suddenly Saitou, who was playing the part so well, gave a sharp pull at Sano's ear causing him to fall onto the floor right on top of the cocaine.

Saitou stopped yelling and looked down at Sano, "Get up you delinquent." He yanked up Sano, who had the small bag of cocaine hidden in his fist. Saitou pushed him out the door and bade a coarse good day to Gohei.

As soon as they were past the secretary and around the corner did Saitou release Sano's ear and were joined by the rest of the group.

"So did you get it?" asked Soujiro anxiously.

Sano first cracked his sore neck and massaged his beat red ear before he held out his palm on which the small plastic bag of fine white powder rested.

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes I know it was like forever since I last posted but you know its almost summer vacation and school's been stressful, especially since I have exams coming up. But anwayI hope this chapter was okay, I really do. Well perhaps the length of it will make up for the amount of time you all had to wait for it. Well I got to go so don't forget read and review! 


	20. Saving Grace

With the cocaine found in Kaoru and Misao's room in their possession Kenshin, Sano, Soujiro, Aoshi and Saitou made their way to Sano's room to get the cocaine he had.

As they entered the room Sano walked into the bedroom and Kenshin followed him, after all it was his room too. The rest waited near the door.

Sano opened a drawer in his dresser and rummaged through some clothes and pulled out an antique looking cigar box. Kenshin could only glower disapproving at Sano as he removed a small plastic bag from it.

As he was stashing the box under his bed Sano noticed Kenshin's discontent. "Kenshin I was going to get rid of this after I told you what happened to me. You know that right?"

Kenshin took a moment and remembered his friend's brutal honesty when he practically broke down with a full confession. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't put some faith in Sano? "Yeah…come on lets get going."

The two joined the others and Sano handed Saitou the cocaine. "I hope you're not expecting to get this back Sagara," said Saitou as his nostrils released a stream of smoke.

"Just hurry up and get the tests done," returned Sano. "The sooner we find out if the two sets of coke are from the same batch the sooner we can take down Gohei."

With that Saitou only sarcastically bowed his head mimicking a servant to his master and walked down the halls and with a cloud of smoke hovering above him. He was going back to the police station to ask a forensic lab to test the drugs and if everything Himura suspected was true he was certain a nice promotion and up in his paycheck was waiting for him.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Soujiro the rest of the silent group back in the dorm.

Everyone was quiet, not sure themselves. All they could do was wait…

"Hey Soujiro!"

The boys all looked to the door that they left opened. A pretty girl with her hair styled in long tresses was at the door.

Soujiro turned red instantly when he caught sight of her. "Ah…Izumi? What are you doing here? –No I mean…what's up?"

Kenshin, Sano and Aoshi all couldn't help but snicker at him. Izumi though, seemed to think his reaction was sweet as she tilted her head and smiled. "Well I came her to tell you that there's a crowd around the room of that friend of yours who got busted earlier today."

All four of the boys instantly perked up and Kenshin and Aoshi were the first to run past Izumi with Sano picking up the rear while Soujiro was trying to say a proper 'I'm flirting with you' goodbye and not fall too far behind.

Just like Izumi said there was a crowd outside Kaoru and Misao's room. Kenshin assumed it was because these fools felt like either pestering the girls about getting caught or were actually their friends offering support. But in any case the boys pushed passed them all and Kenshin knocked at the door.

"Kaoru! Its me Kenshin!" he said.

The door quickly swung open and a hand reached out and grabbed Kenshin by the shirt pulled him in and the door was closed again. It all happened so quickly that before Kenshin even knew the door was opened two arms were wrapped tight around him.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin," sighed Kaoru breathlessly. She clung to him tightly with her head resting on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It was comforting and brought back memories of happier times. She never wanted to let him go.

It seemed like a long while passed before Kenshin gently took Kaoru by the arms and pulled her back. He gazed at her poor face, once so radiant and full of life was now dull and pitiful. Those once gleaming cerulean eyes that first captivated him from the start appeared misty behind a wall of tears. "Kaoru…are you okay?"

She sniffed and quickly wiped the wetness from her face and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just so glad you're here now."

Kenshin winced to see her so fragile and brought her close to him again and kissed the top of her head. "Its going to be okay. We're going to get Gohei for this."

The instant Kenshin mentioned that name Kaoru looked up at him in desperation, "Kenshin! Gohei…I remember him now. He used to be a student of my father's-,"

"Ssshhh Kaoru. I know, I know. Now what does Gohei plan to do with you and Misao?"

The whole room was still in disarray from the police search and many items were scattered about. Kaoru walked away from Kenshin and sat down on her bed. It was there beside her that Kenshin knew the answer to his question. He saw an open suitcase with a mess of clothes hurriedly thrown into it.

"He's…" Kaoru's chin quivered and she looked to the ground as tears started to spring up in her eyes. "He's going to expel us," she choked.

Kenshin took in a deep breath and released it. "Where's Misao now?"

"In his office," she replied without looking up. "He'd only let us pack our stuff one at a time."

"Kaoru, I need you listen to me," said Kenshin firmly as he knelt down in front of Kaoru and took her hands in his. "I need you to hang in there for a little longer. Just a little more time and we could put Gohei away. I just need you to be strong for me. Okay?"

She nodded and tried to smile. Kenshin helped her up onto her feet and let her continue with her packing. He went to the door and opened it for his friends to come in. They all entered quietly and shut the door behind them.

Kenshin took them to one side of the room to give Kaoru her privacy. "You guys listen Gohei's planning to have the girl's expelled." He spoke in but a whisper.

Aoshi felt a surge of rage pulsing through his veins. _Misao…_

"Right now Kaoru's packing and after she's done Misao will come. After that I know the cops will come to arrest them. Whatever move we're going to make we have to do it before then."

"But what if Saitou's not back in time?" asked Soujiro in urgency. "We won't be able to do anything ourselves."

"Don't worry," said Sano as he punched a fist into his palm. "I'll make sure he gets back here soon enough. I'll go by the police station and wait up for him. If anything happens before we get back give my cell a call."

Kenshin stuck out a hand and Sano shook it appreciatively. Aoshi and Soujiro nodded to him. With that he waved to Kaoru as he left and set out on his own.

Kaoru walked up to the remaining three and placed her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "I've finished packing," she said quietly. "I have to get back now."

As the two walked to the door Kenshin kissed her forehead and let her go.

Kaoru walked herself back to Gohei's office. He pointed to a chair, a silent order for her to sit as he paced around.

"Miss Makimachi, you may go pack up your belongings and leave them in the room," Gohei's mouth then slowly twisted up into a devilish smile. "Then you will report back here where police officers will be waiting to escort you and Miss Kamiya to be detained."

Misao got up from her seat and slammed the office door as she left. _That stupid pig with his stupid grin. I'd like to wipe that smile right off his face…_

She paced down the halls and as soon as she was in a close enough proximity to her door a swarm of students started to crowd around her. Misao felt their eyes on her and became very red as they all started whispering with the person beside them or shouting out crude things.

After having her pride cut down to size Misao finally made it down the hall and quickly shut her door. She turned around and sighed as she slid down the door and sunk to her knees.

"Misao?"

She thought she was alone all this time but when she looked up a familiar face was staring down at her.

"Aoshi?"

Misao quickly stood up and stared at the tall brooding figure before her. _I can't believe he's actually here…_

Then there was a feign cough from behind the two of them and Misao glanced behind Aoshi and saw that Kenshin and Soujiro were sitting on a couch watching them. She turned a little red once more.

"Misao we just saw Kaoru. Are you okay?" asked Soujiro.

She snorted, "Of course! You don't think I'd let a push over like Gohei get the best of me." But grave expression passed her face, "But Kaoru…she's taking this whole thing really hard."

"Yeah…we know," said Kenshin quietly and just as solemnly. "But we're working on exposing Gohei for what he's done."

"But I don't understand why he's done all this to me and Kaoru!" Misao cried. "What the hell did we ever do to him."

"We found out," Aoshi began. "That a long time ago Gohei was a student at Kaoru's father's dojo. But one day he started getting violent with the other students and Kaoru's father managed to overpower Gohei by seriously injuring his hand so that he'd never be able to hold a sword again."

Misao took in the information and with disgust the situation started to make sense. "So this…is all about revenge," she said.

There was a long silence where the injustice of their predicament really set in.

"Gohei sent you here to pack?" asked Soujiro breaking the silence.

Misao nodded, "Yeah…and after that he said me and Kaoru are going to be arrested."

Kenshin looked up at her startled, "Arrested…I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Yeah," replied Misao. "We don't have much time so whatever you guys are planning better happen soon."

With that Misao took a final look back up at Aoshi and briefly touched his arm as she made her way into her bedroom to pack. He watched her walk all the way there with a growing sense of longing that was entirely new to him.

"So…what do we do now?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Exams are done and I can finally return to my writing! I'm so glad its summer everyone and can't wait to get my writing skills back to what they were before (while on that topic please be kind about criticing this chapter, readjusting to my writing style might take a little while). Okay so I've decided there will be one and yes this is indisputable, only one long chapter will be left for this story. Well I'd just like to end this comment right here and bid all of you to read and review and good day. 


	21. The Final Blow

The room was silent except for a noise now and then from the bedroom where Misao was packing the last of her immediate belongings. Kenshin, Aoshi and Soujiro's hopes were all left in the hands of a blackmailed police officer and Sano, a friend whom up to this point they've known to be not entirely reliable.

There was nothing left to do but wait and pray for time. But in the midst of the silence and the drowning feeling they all had in their hearts an electronic sounding tune started playing. It was Fur Elise and therefore it was Soujiro's phone. It rang and the three of them all looked at each other knowing that this phone call could make or break their rescue mission. It rang again and Soujiro cautiously unhooked the slim silver cell from his belt as if his handling might jeopardize the news they were all hoping to get.

"Hello? Sano?"

The others all listened intently. Even Misao stopped packing in the other room to eavesdrop.

Soujiro remained quiet for a while as he listened. "How did the drugs test?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath and strained their ears to listen. Soujiro swallowed as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face…but his expression suddenly changed for the better. He sighed with relief and smiled back at everyone, indicating that the test went in their favour.

He quickly ended his conversation with Sano and pressed END.

Everyone looked relieved and more at ease as the moment of anxiety passed. The worst was over and now all that had to be done was for the police to come and throw Gohei in jail to rot.

"Sano said that he, Saitou and few other cops are coming to arrest Gohei," said Soujiro. "I'd say we go watch."

"Good idea. I'd love to see the look on Gohei's face when a bunch of police come busting into his office," replied Kenshin. "Come on, we'll wait for them in the foyer."

So he and Soujiro started to leave but then they realized Aoshi wasn't moving.

"Hey Aoshi don't you want to see Gohei getting booked?" asked Soujiro. "I'm sure this is going to be a killer moment to put in the yearbook."

Aoshi looked back at his friends waiting for him at the door. "I'll catch up later."

Soujiro cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something until Kenshin's hand descended upon his shoulder pulling him into the hall. For that moment Aoshi was grateful Kenshin was able to read between the lines very much unlike the squirt.

With only him in the living room Aoshi turned to look into the bedroom to see Misao but she was already there, leaning against the doorway watching him with a smile across her face. She seemed radiant.

"You know I thought you were the most stuck up ass when you told me you weren't interested in seeing me again. Remember that?" she said.

"I do, but I've also done some thinking since then," Aoshi replied as he walked closer to her.

The edge of Misao's mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "Oh? And exactly what were thinking about?"

Now they were standing close together. She could feel his soft breath upon her skin giving her goosebumps and those unmoving electric blue eyes, seemingly piercing. Aoshi who was towering over got faint whiffs of her delicate perfume. He wanted to take in her scent for all that it was worth and make it finally his.

"You see, the problematic thing was all I could think about…was you."

There was a long silence that hung between them, but both kept a steady gaze. The witty sarcasm was now gone. Aoshi had just showed the most sincere expression and feeling Misao had ever seen of him and yet even though she wanted a confession like this all along…she didn't feel at all as triumphant as she thought. The glory she promised herself would come once she'd reject Aoshi after his admittance of his true feelings didn't seem so delicious now. Revenge was the last thing on her mind…

"Well," she said finally breaking the silence. "I guess-"

"There you guys are!"

The tense, romantic and slightly confessional moment between Aoshi and Misao was rudely demolished when Sano suddenly burst through the door. But the rooster-head suddenly had a mental standstill when he added the situation in his head. _Aoshi + Misao + a romantic feeling in the air …eeewww!_

Sano suddenly broke out in uncontrollable laughter. The thought of the iceman hooking up with a girl was just too absurdly hilarious.

Aoshi growled and glowered at him. He took a few casual steps backwards, putting comfortable distance between him and Misao. "Did you come here for a reason Sagara?"

It took a little while but Sano eventually wiped away a tear and gave a last twitter. "Yes as a matter of fact I did. Saitou and the cops are here ready to take in Gohei. He thought it was best everyone was there to make statements after the arrest. Oh and by the way Misao," said Sano wagging his finger at her with a grin on his face. "Isn't Gohei waiting up for you?"

Misao rolled her eyes and she and Aoshi followed Sano out into the foyer that had Saitou and another officer making last second preps and checks before the arrest.

"Guys!" waved down Kenshin as he and Soujiro walked over to the group. "They're just getting ready to make the move. We've pretty much cleared the halls in case this thing gets out of hand."

"Aoshi," said Soujiro in a sarcastic lecturing tone. "I hope nothing went on in that room after we left that I wouldn't approve of."

Misao turned a little red but Aoshi only narrowed his eyes into a death stare. "Can't you be mature for one moment?"

He only shrugged.

All at once it seemed that silence had befallen the foyer and Saitou and his partner started down the hall to Gohei's office. The others all followed after the cops but Saitou quickly stopped them.

"Get back there!" he ordered.

"No! We deserve to see Gohei go down for what he did," said Sano.

"Look Sagara I don't have the time, patience nor desire to argue with any of you. The arrest is only based on probable cause and strong suspicions, not damning evidence, so I'd like to make it clean and simple. So since this is my arrest we will be doing things my way. Now back off and clear the hall."

The group did as they were told reluctantly but at least they'll be able to see Gohei being lead out in cuffs.

So they waited in the foyer listening as they heard the sound of Saitou knocking at Gohei's office door and explaining the reason of his immediate arrest. They heard Gohei shout something that none of them could successfully decipher then suddenly screams were heard and shots were fired.

They all rushed back toward the hall but stopped in their tracks when they saw a spray of red from the dimly lit hall. Out of the shadows rushed Saitou carrying an injured officer on his shoulders with blood trickling down his blue uniform.

Kenshin rushed forward and took the other arm of the officer on his shoulder. "Saitou what happened!"

They set the officer onto a bench, knelt at his side and removed his outer jacket with haste. The white shirt beneath was now turning a rich red and the officer slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Damn it! Stay with me kid!" cried Saitou as his quickly pulled off his partner's shirt to inspect the wound.

It didn't look so good. Positioned just left of the right shoulder was a deep sword wound that was giving up blood generously. Saitou quickly rolled up the bloodied shirt in his hands and pressed it against the wound.

"Oh my God."

Saitou turned around and saw Aoshi, Soujiro, Sano and Misao with her hand over her mouth. Soujiro was calling 911 on his cell.

"Come here," he barked with urgency as he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her forward.

Misao bent down beside Saitou and looked nothing short of disgusted with the smell of blood now pungent right under her nose. The urge to vomit was strong.

"Listen to me!" said Saitou. But Misao was still staring at the horrid sight of the officer's bloodstained face. "Listen!"

Misao looked up to him. Her whole body was shaking.

"I want you to hold this down on the wound," Saitou instructed. He placed Misao's hand over the crimson shirt and pressed it down. "If we don't keep pressure on it he'll die."

Misao swallowed and nodded. This man's life was now in her hands. She placed her other hand on top of the one on the shirt and pressed down trying to think of happy thoughts and not the warm feeling growing under her hands or nauseating smell of blood.

"Saitou," said Kenshin as they both stood up. "Where's Kaoru?"

But suddenly a shrill scream came from behind them. They all turned around and saw Gohei holding Kaoru around the stomach like a shield. A thin blade was held against her pale neck. The sword had a cane head that suggested that it was a hidden weapon. Kaoru hand her hands around the arm that Gohei was holding the sword.

"KAORU!" cried Misao from beside the free bleeding officer.

Everyone froze. Kenshin looked upon the situation with panic, fear and a burning angry rolled into one. His balled up his hands, causing the knuckles to crack. "GOHEI! Give her back!"

But the monster smiled like the devil himself and put his face next to Kaoru's. His beard scratched against her skin. He laughed maniacally, "You'd like to have this Kamiya bitch back wouldn't you!"

"Soujiro," Aoshi whispered. "Go into the kendo room, get the shinai."

Soujiro nodded and just under Gohei's radar he managed to slip away unnoticed.

"Well you can't have her," spat Gohei violently making Kaoru whimper as the cold, sharp edge of the sword pressed against her skin.

Kenshin shook with rage as he saw Kaoru struggle to free herself of this monster. Gohei saw this and smirked with sweet satisfaction. He turned his face, just so nose was touching Kaoru's cheek. He breathed her in and slowly, ever so slowly took the tongue from his mouth and let it run up the side of her cheek leaving a wet streak behind. Kaoru started to cry. Her throat felt hot and sore, breathing became difficult.

"You monster!" yelled Kenshin as he took a step forward.

But he was quickly put back in his place when Gohei lifted Kaoru's neck up with the sword, exposing her vulnerable skin. "Tell me Himura, do you think she'll still look as beautiful as she does now with blood gushing from her neck?"

Kenshin growled maliciously. Gohei laughed again. But it seemed that without Kenshin's knowing Aoshi, Sano and Saitou had spread out surrounding Gohei in half circle, the hall was his only place to run without instant confrontation was the dead end hall. Whether or not he noticed his dilemma, Gohei showed no concern.

"Gohei," said Saitou firmly trying to be the voice of reason. "Let her go. You've done terrible things but hurting the girl will not make your situation any better. I can help you get through this, just let her go."

"NO!" Gohei shouted. "I will have my revenge!" He tilted his head to Kaoru again as if talking to her. "I was at the top of my game, my skills unsurpassed. I had the power! Until that fateful day when Daddy came and broke my hand. Never allowing me to ever hold a sword again."

His words hung in the air uneasily. They were all unsure if this reminiscence would lead to a rash outburst.

But then Gohei's expression suddenly became one of cheerfulness in a sick, demented sort of way. "But we can see that Daddy didn't cover all his bases. Obviously that weak coward underestimated me. For you see, I learned to deal with my disability and learned everything I had since childhood all over again. I master my skills once again…with my left hand."

He smiled a toothy grin, looking nothing short of a lunatic. He met eyes with Kenshin. "You have no idea how much suffering I went through."

Kenshin's tone was dangerously low and threatening. "No, but I can tell you how much suffering you're going to be going through soon enough."

Gohei snickered, "You always did have guts Himura. You showed that to me when you played kendo. But this isn't some sport."

Soujiro just returned into the foyer with four shinai under his arm.

Gohei eyed them, "So I see you all want a fight."

Saitou tried to direct Gohei away from fighting. "Gohei, calm down. I know you don't want to go where murders go."

Gohei looked to him, "Sorry Saitou, time's up for sensible actions." He turned to Soujiro who jumped at the sound of his name, "Soujiro, hand out those shinai. Let's see how long you fools stand up steel."

Gohei suddenly threw Kaoru aside where she hit her head hard against the wall. She felt a little dazed. He waited for Soujiro until everyone was armed, except Sano who preferred his fists over anything.

Saitou felt his gun at his side. Did he want to shoot and cause an even bigger ordeal? If it came down to it, he would have no choice. But if they could manage to bring Gohei down without a gun then this would all clean up much easier.

Suddenly Kenshin ran forward, shinai in hand, with godlike speed. His eyes reflected his anger, no longer kindly violet but burning amber. His wooden sword met Gohei's steel one and a power struggle occurred. Kenshin pushed against Gohei's advantageous weight. He felt the steel slowly cutting through the wood; he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Kenshin glanced to Aoshi who immediately came rushing up and held his shinai up. Gohei saw this and managed to part from Kenshin before it came crashing down onto the tile, echoing.

Next Gohei was attacked from all sides consecutively; Soujiro ran up thrusting his shinai to Gohei who dodged it. Soujiro ran past Gohei until there was distance between them after his attack failed. Then Aoshi, Saitou and Kenshin all followed suit and this offensive maneuver continued again and again until Gohei was breathing very heavily. They were all so fast and he wouldn't be able to keep dodging them successfully much longer.

Then Kenshin came in again and lunged his shinai forward but it just missed Gohei as he jumped to the right. Finally that was it. Sano made a fist and came running forward silently and with all his strength. He took a final step launching him forward and his solid fist met Gohei's unsuspecting nor ready face.

Gohei was sent airborne until he came crashing into an empty bench. It shattered under shut force and Gohei was face down on the floor among its ruins. They all stepped forward surrounding him, uncertain if it was over. They waited in stillness. But first it was the slight twinge in the finger that hinted to them that this battle was definitely not over. Gohei slowly rose to his feet, looking unstable as he wobbled in place.

"I will not be denied revenge," he declared in a low voice.

They all just stared at him, a broken man with nothing but prison waiting for him. Just desserts. Gohei glanced toward a barely conscious Kaoru from the corner of his eye. If he would go out like this then she'll share at least some of his suffering. He darted toward her in a mad screaming rage. The others followed after him. Aoshi managed throw his shinai along the ground so it got caught up in Gohei's feet. He started to fall forward, with a dramatic yell of defeat until a shinai came surging up toward him and made contact with his chest. The final blow sent him colliding with the side wall. He hit it hard with his back and he landed on his stomach screaming in pain until it became too much to bear and so he passed into senselessness. Kenshin stood up straight from his finishing position, threw his shinai to the ground and ran to Kaoru's side. He cradled her in his arms and gently whispered her name until she came to.

"Kenshin…"

He smiled at her; words could not express how relieved he was to know that she was safe. Those beautiful ocean eyes of hers filled with tears as she gazed into the familiar violet ones that gave her such comfort. Between them no words were said, Kenshin only pulled Kaoru up to him and kissed her tenderly.

Saitou, Aoshi and Soujiro all threw their shinai down to the floor. It was done and they washed their hands clean of all it. Without warning the foyer doors burst open and a swarm of police and medics came rushing in. Saitou held up his badge and started explaining while medics took over care for the injured officer, relieving Misao of her duties.

Aoshi walked up to her and noticed her hands were stained red. "Good job," he told her as they watched the medics take their patient away.

Misao looked to him, "I helped save his life."

The corner of his mouth curled upwards just barely into a slight smile.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

For his answer Aoshi in one graceful sweeping movement wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her into a kiss. Misao was at first surprised at the sudden show of emotion but it became quite captivating and she was inclined to pull away just yet.

Sano and Soujiro both rolled their eyes.

"How that never happens to us?" whined Sano.

The foyer started to fill with students who came to see what all the commotion was about but the police up a line and pushed them back. Soujiro heard his name called somewhere from within the crowd and saw Izumi waving trying to get his attention.

"Sano," he said as he started to walk away. "I think you better speak for yourself."

Sighing with pitiful mix of regret and envy Sano walked over to Saitou.

"So this is all over?"

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "Well not exactly Sagara. You see there is still the issue of you being in possession of cocaine. But-"

Sano suddenly jumped back, "WHAT! You can't be serious! I helped take the bad guy down!"

"Will you let me finish? But since your assistance proved useful I'm letting you off."

Sano sighed with relief then shrugged to Saitou, "Well guess you're going to have to catch me some other time Saitou."

Saitou growled, though he was amused. "Next time, Sagara. Next time."

With that he walked away and Sano was asked by an officer to give his account of the incident. Kaoru too was whisked away to the hospital to be treated for minor injuries. Kenshin offered to accompany her but she said no and the persistent officers asking him and the others to make statements wouldn't let him leave either. The whole ordeal was followed and gossiped up among the university and nothing felt quiet the same to any of them. After all they had love, or at least most of them. Sano kept on his love-hate relationship with Megumi, and the school was absolutely buzzing about them. Later on Saitou informed them that Gohei suffered a serious injury in the spinal cord and wouldn't be able to move around without a walker. The news didn't make them happy but neither sad for him, he suffered the consequences of his actions. He was also found guilty and successfully sentenced.

Life went on for everyone and by the looks of it would only get better…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Everyone its finally over and I thank you all for the most amount of reviews I've ever recieved, I'm very grateful. Oh and I'd also like to mention that I recent was informed that the correct name for the wooden sword used in kendo is shinai not bokken, so excuse me for that. Well everyone this is it, thanks for the experience. Until my next story, toodles! 


End file.
